THE HEIRS - EXO version EPISODE 2 (UPDATE)
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Kris dan Tao harus menikah karena kepentingan perusahaan, awalnya Kris tak peduli, namun setelah bertemu Tao, Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Sementara Luhan, gadis manis yang kesepian harus rela diasingkan oleh papanya sendiri, dan siapa sangka di tempat pengasingannya dia bertemu masa lalunya. - GS - ROMANCE - FAMILY - FRIENDSHIP - BAD SUMMARY! NICE STORY! - RnR hajuseo
1. PROLOG

**THE HEIRS EXO VERSION**

Main Cast:

ALL OF EXO MEMBERS

Side Cast:

SMTown Artists

Pairs:

All Official EXO Pairs

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari drama yang hits banget di Korea sana, dan yang kemarin ini diparodiin di SBS Gayo Daejeon. YUP drama itu adalah The Heirs. Author yakin kalian semua pasti udah pada nonton, (iya kalo belum, boleh nonton dulu...) author juga udah nonton tapi baru sampe episode 8 dan sampe sekarang gak move on - move on karena banyak tugas._

_Warning! Jalan cerita dalam Fanfiction ini tidak semuanya sama dengan cerita yang ada di drama tersebut, karena cerita ini punya jalan ceritanya sendiri, sekali lagi ini hanya terinspirasi saja... clearly seluruh ide cerita, alur dan konflik semuanya rancangan author sendiri. Dan Castnya minjem sama Om Sooman...  
_

_Cetita ini menunjuk Kris dan Sehun sebagai tokoh utama, dimana Kris dan Sehun adalah kakak adik. Dan jangan heran, karena ini judulnya The Heirs, jadi banyak banget bersliweran hal - hal yang berbau kemewahan. Dan sesuai dengan apa yang selalu terjadi dalam Fanfiction, everything is possible!_

_FF ini adalah FF Genre Switch untuk uke._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**(PROLOG)**

**.**

**.**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH**

_**OLDER LINE**_

*** Yi Fan Wu a.k.a Kris** : Seorang Putra Mahkota sebuah perushaan raksasa bernama Sinopec Group. Dia adalah direktur muda yang dikenal sangat dingin, sinis, kejam dan tak berbelas kashian. Direktur Wu tidak akan segan - segan pada siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadi Raja di Sinopec Group, termasuk pada adiknya sendiri. Namun dibalik _image_nya yang dingin dan kejam, Kris Wu memiliki banyak rahasia yang dia pendam sendiri. Dia memiliki alasan yang kuat dibalik kekejamannya, dan hanya Huang Zitao lah dan Park Chanyeol sahabatnya yang tau akan semua alasan itu.

*** Huang Zitao** : Gadis manis yang masuk ke dalam istana keluarga Wu sebagai menantu. Dia adalah istri Kris Wu, mereka berdua dijodohkan demi kepentingan penyatuan perusahaannya Huang Corp. dan Sinopec Group. Zitao adalah gadis yang baik hati, periang, lembut, lucu, manis dan lugu. Namun dia juga manja, lemah dan cengeng disaat yang bersamaan. Tentunya dia tidak memiliki jalan lain selain menikahi Kris untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya, namun siapa sangka, dia malah jatuh cinta kepada pria berhati dingin itu. Walaupun terus diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Kris, Zitao tetap gigih dan selalu ada untuknya.

*** Park Chanyeol **: Satu - satunya sahabat Kris Wu yang masih bertahan. Dia selalu percaya pada setiap keputusan Kris Wu walaupun itu selalu saja keputusan yang kejam. Dia sendiri bahkan mendedikasikan dirinya untuk membantu Kris Wu dalam sebuah misi rahasia besar seorang Kris Wu, dan itu artinya dia harus rela meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang dia miliki sebagai pewaris tunggal CJ Group di Korea.

*** Byun Baekhyun **: Seorang gadis cantik yang bercita - cita menjadi penulis hingga rela kabur dari orang tuanya di Korea. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana kelangsungan hidup LG Group yang hanya memiliki dirinya sebagai pewaris. Dia seharusnya sudah dinikahkan namun dia lebih memilih pergi dari rumah dan meneruskan cita - citanya sebagai penulis. Siapa sangka disaat dia kabur, dia malah bertemu dengan calon suaminya sendiri yang juga teman satu club musik dengannya. Park Chanyeol.

*** Kim Suho **: Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Hyundai Group. Dulunya dia bersahabat baik dengan Kris Wu dan juga Park Chanyeol ketika mereka masih berkuliah di Harvard University. Namun saat dia tau bahwa gadis yang sangat dia cintai berpacaran dengan Kris, akhirnya dia keluar dari persahabatan itu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pesaing Kris Wu. Jika Kris Wu adalah pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Cina, maka Kim Suho adalah perwaris perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Dendam Suho memuncak ketika gadis yang dicintainya meninggal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk perlahan menyerang Kris Wu dari belakang.

*** Zhang Yixing **: Gadis sederhana yang berasal dari keluarga menengah namun sangat pandai dan cemerlang hingga mendapatkan beasiswa di Harvard University. Dia sangat mencintai Suho, hanya Kris yang tau tentang itu. Namun cintanya harus rela berakhir ketika Suho salah paham dan mengira dia dan Kris memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan akibat kesalah pahaman itu, Yixing menjadi korban dari sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat dia harus menghilang dari dunianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**YOUNGER LINE**_

*** Shi Xun Wu a.k.a Sehun** : Putra bungsu keluarga Wu, lebih muda 9 tahun dari Kris. walaupun dia adalah anak dari istri simpanan namun presdir Wu mengakuinya sebagai anaknya di depan publik, tentu dengan memalsukan identitas ibunya. Publik hanya tau dia adalah anak dari Nyonya besar Wu dan lahir di Korea. Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, walaupun pria yang dipanggilnya kakak itu tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Sehun. Seberapa pun kasarnys Kris memperlakukan Sehun tapi anak itu tak pernah mengubah perasaannya. Sehun begitu menyayangi dan menghormati Kris, namun rasa hormat dan sayang itu berubah ketika Sehun merasakan cemburu yang amat besar kepada Kris.

_*** **_**Xi Luhan **: Putri tunggal Presiden Repbulik Rakyat Cina yang selalu berbuat ulah demi mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahnya. Dia selalu menganggap sepele segala hal, bertingkah sembrono dan kekanak - kanakan, hingga suatu hari sang ayah merasa tidak kuat dan memutuskan untuk mengasingkan Luhan ke luar negeri. Disana dia harus hidup tanpa embel - embelnya sebagai anak Presiden dan harus mampu hidup sederhana sendirian.

*** Do Kyungsoo **: Seorang gadis polos yang sangat lugu dan pendiam, sangat mencintai buku dan juga musik. Dia bukanlah putri seorang CEO seperti yang lain. Hidupnya sangat sederhana. Dia adalah anak seorang pemilik coffee shop yang berhasil membuat Sehun dan Jongin rajin pergi kegereja dan tidak pernah absen sekolah.

*** Kim** **Jongin **: Dia juga seorang Putra Mahkota E&J Gallo Company yang merupkan sebuah pabrik Wine terbesar kedua di Amerika. Dia sengaja pergi meninggalkan rumah demi belajar hidup mandiri. Jongin adalah anak yang baik dan setia kawan. Dia bersahabat dengan Sehun. Dia tidak sepintah Sehun dan Kyungsoo namun dia adalah Putra Mahkota yang giat belajar. Terkadang sikap kekanak - kanakannya sering membuat dia dan Sehun terjebak masalah cukup besar.

*** Kim Jongdae **: Detektif kepercayaan Suho. Walaupun usianya masih muda tapi kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan dalam menjadi detektif, dia bahkan sangat handal dalam mengoreksi informasi penting, dia sangat cerdas dan pandai berakting. Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya karena dia sendiri adalah anak seorang Mafia kelas kakap di Korea.

*** Zhang Xiumin **: Adik kandung Yixing kebetulan adalah sahabat Do Kyungsoo. Dia juga anak yang sederhana dan pintar seperti Kyungsoo. Secara tidak langsung dia akan menjadi orang yang menghentikan perang antara Putra Mahkota Sinopec Group dengan Putra Mahkota Hyundai Group.

* * *

.

.

Sehun adalah seorang pangeran yang terbuang, dia dibuang oleh sang Putra Mahkota yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, Kris Wu. Kris membuang adiknya sendiri karena dia tidak mau Sehun mengganggu jalan mulusnya untuk menguasai Sinopec Group. Dia juga membuang ibu kandung Sehun jauh - jauh dari istana megah keluarga Sinopec Group ketika sang Ayah meninggal dunia.

Ditempat pengasingannya Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang mendjadi sahabatnya. Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sangat manis, pintar, baik dan memiliki hobi dibidang musik yang sama dengannya. Namun disisi lain Jongin juga menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi dia menyembunyikan perasaannya ketika dia tau bahwa Sehun juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Terjadi cinta segit tiga yang tersembunyi diantara mereka, namun cinta segi tiga itu terpaksa harus menjadi segi empat ketika seorang putri presiden republik rakyat Cina bernama Luhan datang ditengah - tengah mereka. Gadis itu diam - diam menyukai Sehun, Jongin yang mengetahui jika Luhan mencintai Sehun langsung memberi tau gadis itu jika Sehun telah menyukai Kyungsoo. Lalu bagaimanakah kisah cinta segi empat itu? Apakah Luhan dan Jongin mundur begitu saja? Bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo?

.

.

Disisi lain Kris terpaksa harus menikahi Huang Zitao karena ibunya sendiri yang menjodohkannya. Kris tidak mengenal Zitao sama sekali, itu membuat Kris selalu membenci semua tingkah kekanakan Zitao. Namun seberapapun kerasnya Kris pada Zitao, Zitao tetap bertahan di sisi Kris. Hingga Kris sendiri sadar bahwa satu - satunya tempat dia bertumpu saat ini adalah Zitao, karena sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat penting dan harus rela tidak berkomunikasi dengannya selama hampir 10 tahun.

.

.

Sehun yang pada awalnya tidak peduli pada perusahaan dan selalu percaya pada Kris langsung berbalik 180 derajat ketika dia bertemu dengan Kris saat Kris secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Sehun cemburu melihat kedekatan Kris dengan orang lain, padahal dia adalah adik kandung Kris tapi kenapa Kris malah menyayangi orang lain. Siapakah orang lain itu?

Kecemburuan Sehun semakin memuncak ketika dia bertemu dengan Suho yang secara tegas menguak sisi kelam Kris sang kakak, mungak rencana busuk sang kakak yang mengasingkannya jauh dari rumah. Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali dan menantang Kris untuk memperebutkan tahta CEO Sinopec Group. Tapi apakah fakta yang tidak Sehun ketahui dibalik semua rencana Kris?

* * *

.

(TBC - NEXT: Episode 1)

.

Anyeonghaseo...  
Apakah kalian penasaran dengan cerita The Heirs EXO version ini?  
Apakah readerdeul ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan?  
Cerita ini bukan cerita complicated, banyak momment2 sweet lovey dovey antra setiap official pairsnya.  
Yang jadi konflik utama itu Sehun yang Innocent dan Kris yang punya dua kepribadian berbeda saling berperang karena Suho yang memiliki dendam dimasa lalunya.  
Konfliknya simple banget, sebenernya... cuma ya author gak bisa bikin summary bagus...  
Oh iya, cerita ini punya memang punya setting di Cina dan Korea, tapi setting utamanya bukan di sana. Setting utamanya ada di kota yang gak begitu terkenal dan kayaknya jarang banget digunakan dalam Fanfiction, tapi jujur banget kota yang menjadi setting di cerita ini adalah kota yang sangat romantis dan memiliki pemandangan yang bagus banget. Kota itu berada di Eropa.  
seperti biasa "**BAD SUMMARY, NICE STORY!**"

.

Oke jika readerdeul ingin cerita ini berlanjut RnR hajuseo...  
akhir kata author ucapkan, Auuuu... Ah! Saranghaeyeo!  
EXO Saranghajja!


	2. EPISODE 1

...

**THE HEIRS EXO VERSION**

**EPISODE 1  
(I'll protect you)**

...

**WARNING : GS - OOC - Typo(s)  
Hurt/Comfort  
**

**No Bash - No Plagiarism  
Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Sinopsis Episode 1_

**_KRIS POV_**

_Aku akan melingdungi orang - orang yang aku cintai, walaupun itu dengan cara menyakiti mereka dan menghancurkan hatiku.  
Ini semua berawal dari salah paham, Suho tidak mau mengerti dan Aku harus menyembunyikan Yixing, karena mamaku tidak akan puas jika gadis tak berdosa itu belum mati.  
Kenapa mamaku sendiri selalu memberikan aku pilihan yang sulit, kenapa aku begitu takut dan rapuh jika menghadapinya?  
Hanya kau sahabat yang bisa aku percaya.  
Aku tidak ingin adikku sendirian, aku mohon jadilah penggantiku, gantikan posisiku sebagai seorang kakak._

* * *

**_Happy Reading!  
_****EPISODE 1  
(I'll protect you)**

18 Juli 1995  
(Beijing, China)

Kris kecil sedang duduk diruang belajarnya. Dia terlihat sangat antusias mempelajari bahasa Korea, nampak seorang guru berdiri didekatnya untuk memonitor perkembangan membaca tulisan hangul anak itu. Kris memang anak yang pintar dan cepat belajar, hanya saja tolong jangan berikan dia mata pelajaran sejarah, karena dia tidak suka mengingat tanggal dan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Karena itu, dia sering dimarah oleh papanya sendiri karena Kris masih tidak bisa mengingat sejarah perkembangan Sinopec Group, perusahaan yang dimasa depan akan dia pimpin.

Ya benar, bocah kecil yang hampir genap berusia 10 tahun itu bukanlah bocah kecil biasa. Di usianya yang sekecil itu bahkan dia sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi seorang Presiden direktur, menggantikan ayahnya nanti. Kris adalah seorang putra mahkota dan sebuah perusahaan minyak dan gas terbesar di Cina sedang menantinya di masa depan.

Tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore waktu Beijing, Kris akhirnya menyelesaikan jam bimbingan belajar privat Bahasa Koreanya. Kris yang setelah itu merasa bebas memutuskan untuk berjalan - jalan keliling rumah, hanya hal itu yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini. Tapi Kris malah menggerutu kesal ketika hujan tiba - tiba mengguyur kota Beijing

Kris adalah anak tunggal, ayahnya Presdir Wu sangat sibuk begitu pula dengan Nyonya Wu yang selalu setia mengikuti kegiatan sang Presdir. Dan hal yang paling dibenci Kris adalah menjadi sendirian. Dia paling tidak suka sendiri, dia butuh seorang teman, paling tidak satu saja. Kris memang tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah reguler, guru lah yang akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajari Kris.

_TING TONG_

Bel pintu depan seketika berbunyi, seorang pelayan langsung saja membuka pintu.

"Permisi, apa ini benar kediaman Presdir Wu Hangeng?"

Seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama, keadaannya sangat kacau, wanita itu basah kuyup dan menggendong seorang bayi ditangannya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya pelayan itu

"Aku Liu Xian Hua, aku kemari mencari Presdir Wu" jawab wanita itu lagi

"Maaf, tapi Presdir Wu sedang tidak ada di sini, beliau sedang ke Korea untuk perjalanan bisnis. Minggu depan dia baru pulang"

Mendengar penuturan sang pelayan, wanita itu nampak sangat kecewa. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya jatuh tak terasa. Bayi yang ada dalam gendongan wanita itu nampak kedinginan, namun bayi kecil itu tetap tenang.

"Mungkin anda bisa kembali lagi minggu depan" kata pelayan itu mengusir si wanita dengan halus.

"Tapi aku tidak tau harus kemana, aku tidak punya siapa - siapa di Cina" jawab wanita itu.

Si pelayan baru saja akan menutup pintu jika tidak Kris kecil datang dan menghentikan pelayan itu. Kris tau bahwa si pelayan tadi sebenarnya berbohong, papanya tidak sedang di Korea, itu adalah alasan yang selalu pelayan gunakan untuk mengusir tamu - tamu yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Itu adalah suruhan mamanya sendiri, tapi kali ini sungguh Kris tidak tega melihat sang bayi yang ada digendongan wanita itu jika harus berada di luar saat hujan lebat.

"Anda bisa tunggu di sini dan pergi ketika hujan sudah reda, bayi anda pasti sangat kedinginan"

Jangan heran jika yang baru saja berbicara adalah seorang Kris Wu, dia memang sudah cukup dewasa di usianya yang hampir 10 tahun itu.

"Pelayan, tolong siapkan air hangat untuk nyonya ini dan juga siapkan baju ganti." kata Kris

"Tapi tuan muda..."

"Dia adalah tamuku sekarang.." bantah Kris.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat wanita itu dan bayinya sudah selesai membersihkan diri.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu, aku tidak suka makan malam sendiri... jadi bisakah nyonya ikut bersamaku? Aku juga sudah meminta pelayan membuatkan bubur untuk bayi anda" kata Kris dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Apa kau adalah anak Presdir Wu?" tanya wanita itu, Kris hanya memberikan anggukan pada wanita itu karena mulutnya sendiri sedang sibuk mengunyah.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih si wanita bermarga Liu itu.

"Apa nyonya adalah teman papa ku?" gantian wanita itu yang mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Kris

"Boleh aku menggendong bayi anda? Dia nampak menyukaiku, dari tadi memandangiku terus"

"Tentu saja, bayi ini baru berusia 1 tahun.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Shi Xun"

"_Wu Shi Xun..."_ bisik wanita itu dalam hati.

Entah kenapa Kris sangat menyukai bayi itu, dan mereka nampak sangat cepat akrab bersama. Hayalan anak itu kini melayang, berandai - andai jika saja bayi lucu itu adalah adiknya. Dia pasti akan menyayangi bayi itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, tidak akan membiarkan si kecil tampan dipangkuannya sendirian.

"XIAN HUA!" terdengar pekikan presdir Wu ketika melihat seorang wanita yang dikenalnya dan putranya tengah duduk bersama.

"Hangeng gege!" wanita itu langsung berdiri dan menghambur kepelukan papa Kris. Kris yang bingung hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sendiri tak berani terlalu fokus pada wanita itu dan papanya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan bayi kecil di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Xianhua? Bagaimana bisa kau dari Canada kemari?" Hangeng nampak bingung

"Aku melarikan diri dari rumah, aku tidak tahan lagi... aku ingin bertemu denganmu, gege... aku kemari membawa anak kita ge.."

Hangeng tercengang kaget, begitu juga dengan Kris. Kris tidak menyangka bahwa doanya barusan terkabul, anak yang dipangkunya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa bisa berbeda ibu?

Beberapa tahun yang lalu Presdir Wu memang pernah menetap di Canada, dia tidak mengajak serta Nyonya Wu karena perushaan di Cina harus diurus juga bukan? Dan saat di Canada, bertemulah Presdir Wu dengan seorang wanita bernama Liu Xian Hua, anak relasi bisnis Hangeng pada saat itu. Dan mereka saling jatuh cinta, Nyonya Wu yang mengetahui hubungan gelap sang Presdir, akhirnya dia meminta Presdir untuk pulang dan malah membangkrutkan perusahaan keluarga Liu di Canada tanpa sepengetahuan Presdir Wu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan presdir Wu pula, ternyata saat itu Xianhua sedang hamil.

"Apa - apaan ini? Kenapa wanita jalang ini ada dirumah kita?" Heechul baru saja masuk ruang tengah, emosinya mencuat drastis ketika mendapati wanita yang dibencinya setengah mati tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Dia akan tinggal di sini, dia dan anaknya akan tinggal di rumah ini!" kata sang Presdir

"Apa katamu? Dia dan siapa? Anaknya?" Heechul lalu menoleh pada bayi yang kini sedang mengusap - usap wajah Kris.

Terjadilah pertengkaran hebat malam itu, dimana Heechul dan Hangeng saling berteriak satu sama lain. Kris sendiri berinisiatif untuk pergi dan menjauh, tidak lupa dia membawa sang bayi ikut bersamanya.

Kini Kris dan Sehun kecil sedang bermain di atas tempat tidur Kris, walaupun yang diajaknya bermain adalah seorang bayi yang belum bisa bicara, tapi entah kenapa Kris merasa nyaman dan senang bermain bersama. Tentu saja, karena bayi itu adalah adiknya, temannya yang pertama.

"WU YI FAN! Jauhi bayi itu sekarang juga! Pelayan, ambil bayi itu dan kembalikan dia pada pelacur itu!"

Pelayan yang dibentak nyonya Wu segera menuruti perintah, Kris tak bisa melawan jika sang mama sudah marah.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah bersikap baik, berhubungan atau dekat dengan bayi itu lagi! Mengerti?!"

"Tapi ma... dia kan anak papa juga, berarti dia adikku!"

PLAK!

Heechul menampar Kris kecil hingga anak itu mengeluarkan airmatanya karena sakit dan shock

"Dia bukan adikmu Kris! Dia musuhmu! Dia adalah anak haram dari papamu!"

"Mama..."

"Jauhi dia! Mama tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat dengan dia! Dia musuhmu, mulai sekarang dia adalah ancamanmu! Kau adalah satu - satunya pewaris Sinopec Group, dan dia tidak boleh mengambil secuilpun darimu!"

"Tapi dia tidak tau apa - apa ma... dia masih bayi dan..."

"Apa kau menyayanginya?"

"Aku butuh teman dan Shi Xun adalah teman pertamaku sekaligus adikku, aku ingin dia tetap berada di sini dan dekat denganku ma!"

"Baiklah... jika kau tidak ingin mama membunuh anak itu, maka turuti saja apa kata mama! Karena jika sampai mama mendengar berita bahwa kau dan Shixun bersama - sama, maka esok harinya kau tidak akan bertemu dengan bayi itu lagi!"

Dan mulai saat itulah, Kris tidak lagi berani dekat pada Sehun. Kris tau ancaman mamanya tidak pernah main - main. Seberapapun Kris ingin mendekati Sehun tapi Kris lebih memilih untuk bersikap dingin pada anak itu, itu semua Kris lakukan untuk menjaga Shixun, melindungi Shixun dari hal - hal yang tak terduga yang bisa saja mamanya lakukan.

* * *

18 Maret 2001  
(Beijing, China)

"Ada apa kau menghadapku Yifan?" kata Hangeng sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Tidak biasa memang anak putra sulungnya yang berusia 16 tahun itu datang menghadapnya secara pribadi seperti ini.

"Apa guru matematikamu harus diganti lagi?" tanya Heechul yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Sekolahkan Shixun di sekolah reguler! Aku tidak mau melihatnya berada dirumah ini seharian penuh lebih lama! Dia mengganggu konsentrasiku belajar!" kata Kris tiba - tiba

Tahun ini memang tahun pertama Sehun seharusnya masuk sekolah, Presdir Wu sudah berencana menyekolahkan Sehun di rumah seperti Kris. Namun nampaknya Kris yang sudah tumbuh cukup tinggi itu tidak menyukai rencana itu. Jika Heechul yang membantah keinginan Hangeng mungkin dia tidak akan mau menurutinya, tapi yang memintanya kali ini adalah Kris, dan permintaan itu bukanlah suruhan Heechul. Sontak saja wanita cantik berstatus Nyonya besar itu sangat bahagia dengan permintaan putranya kali ini.

Hangeng yang selalu merasa tidak enak pada Kris karena dia pernah berselingkuh dan mengakui anak haramnya itu tentu tidak bisa mengelak. Dia juga menyayangi Kris, dia tidak ingin kedua anaknya berdendaman seperti kedua istrinya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan menyekolahkan Shixun di sekolah reguler."

"Terimakasih papa"

Kris langsung keluar ketika permintaannya dituruti.

"Gege... gege... lihat! Shixun bisa membuat pesawat dari kertas, kemarin Shixun lihat gege membuatnya lalu aku menirunya!" Sehun berlari dan menghampiri Kris bersama pesawat kertas kebanggaanya. Anak itu memang sangat cerdas, dia bisa mempelajari apapun bahkan lebih cepat dari kemampuan Kris.

"Menyingkir dariku sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" Kris terus saja berjalan tanpa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah muram

"Tapi aku butuh teman, tidak kah gege mau bermain bersamaku sekali saja?" Sehun memelas.

"Jika kau bermain denganku maka nyawamu hanya bisa bertahan hingga malam ini! Minggir sekarang juga!"

Sehun menangis, dan Kris tampak tak peduli. Kalimat terakhir yang Kris ucapkan begitu persis dengan ancaman Heechul pada Kris setiap saat dia tertangkap basah sedang memandang kearah Sehun atau tersenyum melihat kepintaran anak itu.

"_Tenang saja adikku, jika kau butuh teman maka sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkannya... kau akan masuk kesekolah reguler, dan disana kau akan bertemu banyak teman, jadilah anak yang baik dan bertemanlah dengan baik... aku harap kau tidak kesepian seperti aku"_

Kris membatin dalam hati, itulah alasan utama Kris mengapa dia meminta Hangeng untuk menyekolahkan adiknya disekolah reguler. Dia ingin Sehun punya teman.

* * *

2 September 2003

(Cambridge, America)

Kini usia Kris menginjak 18 tahun, sudah saatnya dia berkuliah. Presdir Wu sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan mengirim Kris ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Harvard University. Hangeng ingin Kris menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang kuat dan cerdas, maka dari itu dia sangat yakin bahwa Kris mampu menyelesaikan kuliah di bidang bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Dan ini adalah hari pertamanya berkuliah disana. Angin berhembus cukup sejuk di sisa - sisa musim panas yang berganti ke musim gugur, Kris berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akhirnya membawa langkah kaki jenjang Kris pada sebuah gedung asrama.

Sebuah gedung setinggi 4 lantai menjulang di hadapannya, dan sebuah plang terpasang dekat gedung itu bertuliskan "_Canaday Hall", _sama persis dengan yang tertera di berkas penerimaannya. Gedung itu adalah salah satu gedung asrama milik Harvard University, khusus diperuntukkan untuk mahasiswanya tinggal selama bersekolah di sana. Kris walaupun dia adalah seorang putra mahkota, tapi dia menolak fasilitas yang presdir Wu berikan, dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di asrama. Kris ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman sekamar.

"_Hello... name and faculty please..." _sapa seorang resepsionis di loby asrama tersebut ketika Kris menghampirinya.

"_My name is Kris Wu, Business and Economics Faculty" _jawab Kris mantap.

"_Your room is 312, here your key... welcome to Harvard Mr. Wu"_ sambut sang resepsionis

Kris tidak langsung meninggalkan loby itu, dia terlebih dahulu mengecek tas dan barang - barangnya.

"_Hi! I'm Richard Park from Business and Economics Faculty"_ sebuah suara menggelegar dari seseorang berwajah asia menghiasi seluruh loby.

"_Wellcome Mr. Park, your room is 312... I think you can see your roommate here Mr. Wu!"_ sang resepsionis melirik kearah Kris yang juga melihatnya.

"_Hi! I'm Richard Park! Nice to meet you! Oh my GOD! We are roommate!" _pria bertelinga lebar itu langsung menggenggam tangan Kris dan tersenyum lebar.

_"Hi Richard, I'm Kris. Kris Wu! I'm from China!"_ Kris menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"_I'm from Korea!"_

Dua pria asia itu akhirnya menuju ke kamar mereka. Mereka berdua kemudian menjadi sangat akrab, pria bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu memang sangat cepat akrab dengan siapapun. Mungkin jika dia di suruh tinggal di dalam kandang kambing selama 2 jam, maka kambing itu juga akan jadi sahabat Chanyeol.

.

Sore harinya mereka berjalan - jalan bersama membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Saat mereka sedang duduk dan minum kopi di sebuah cafe tiba - tiba seorang pria berwajah asia menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Oh... _norang!"_ kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan wajah malas.

"Aku kira kau baru datang besok, kenalkan dia teman baruku... Kris, kenalkan dia sahabatku. ya,,, Kris ini orang Cina tapi dia sangat fasih berbahasa Korea"

"Ahahaha... ibuku adalah orang Korea, maka dari itu... aku sedikit menguasainya!" Kris merendah

"_Hei My name is Francis Kim._ Nama asliku Kim Suho... panggil aku Suho!" Suho menjabat tangan Kris

"Nama asliku Wu Yifan, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Kris... panggil saja Kris!" Kris tersenyum manis.

"Suho-ah, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan pewaris yang sama kayanya denganmu!" Chanyeol bersmirk girang

"_Nugu?"_ jawab Suho sok cool

"Kris! dia adalah Putra Mahkota Sinopec Group yang terkenal itu!" pekik Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Wah, perusahaan kita memiliki relasi yang baik! Aku dari Hyundai Group!" sambut Suho

"Wah, dimasa depan berarti kita akan saling bekerjasama!" Kris ikut tersenyum

"Tidak hanya kita berdua, tapi si idiot Chanyeol juga. Karena dia adalah calon pemimpin CJ Group yang menguasai bidang ekspedisi di seluruh Asia!" kini giliran Suho yang menyombongkan Chanyeol

"CJ Group? aku dengar perusahaan itu bahkan melebar ke bidang Entertainment" Kris menyambut.

Mulai dari sanalah ketiga calon CEO perusahaan besar Asia itu mulai bersahabat. Ketiganya sama - sama kuliah di jurusan yang sama, mereka hampir tidak bisa dipisahkan.

* * *

12 April 2004

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 10. Kris tau itu dan Kris ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun adik yang sangat terpaksa harus dia benci itu. Kris sedang memandang sebuah kue dengan sepuluh lilin menyala diatasnya, Kris memejamkan mata lalu berdoa. Doanya hanya satu, semoga Sehun selalu bahagia dan tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun di Cina, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menjaga Sehun di sana. Setelah dia selesai berdoa dia lalu meniup lilin - lilin itu.

"Seingri Kuile Wu Shi Xun!" gumamnya.

"Apa anda keberatan membagi kue itu denganku?" Seorang anak laki - laki berkulit tan menghampiri Kris yang duduk di sudut sebuah cafe.

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo bergabung..." Kris tersenyum ramah. Itu adalah senyuman asli seorang Kris Wu.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, disini orang - orang memanggilku Alex Kim. Apa hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu?" anak bernama jongin itu cukup cerewet rupanya, Kris sangat menyukai kecerewetan itu. Jujur saja, anak itu mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

"Namaku Kris! Bukan, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adikku, tapi dia ada di Cina!" jawab Kris masih dengan senyumnya.

"Beruntung sekali adikmu itu, aku sangat ingin punya seorang hyung, tapi orang tuaku bilang cukup satu aku saja sebagai anak mereka!" gerutu Jongin sambil memakan kuenya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menjadikan aku hyungmu jika kau mau!" Kris menawarkan diri.

"Oh _jinjayeo?_ kau sungguh - sungguh? Aku bisa memanggilmu _Hyung?"_ anak itu nampak sangat bersemangat, apalagi ketika Kris mengangguk mantap dihadapannya.

"Oh Jongin! disini kau rupanya!" seorang gadis berdimple mendekati anak itu, Kris yang seperti mengenal suara itu lalu berbalik.

"Kris?"

"Yixing?"

"Oh kalian berdua saling mengenal?" ucap jongin yang masih sibuk dengan kuenya.

"_He is my friend!"_ jawab yixing tegas

"_Really? Not boyfriend?"_ Jongin menyelidik, sontak itu membuat rona merah di pipi keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini Jongin? Ayo kita pulang sebelum eommamu panik!" Yixing menarik tangan Jongin

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kris bingung

"Dia Kim Jongin, aku bekerja part time sebagai pengasuhnya dan juga sebagai guru lesnya. Dia adalah seorang anak dari pemilik pabrik anggur terkenal di sini, jadi kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk di perkebunan dan pabrik" jelas Yixing.

Hari itu berakhir dengan Yixing dan Kris menemani Jongin di rumahnya. Kris sangat menyukai Jongin, Jongin selalu mengingatkannya pada Sehun, apalagi mereka berdua seumuran. Bermain dengan Jongin seperti ajang penghapusan rindu Kris pada Sehun. Dan mulai sejak itu Yixing dan Kris sangat rajin menjaga Jongin bersama - sama.

* * *

21 Desember 2005  
(Cambridge, America)

Suho sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman, mengamati seorang gadis berdimple yang sudah lama diincarnya. Namun Suho terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tentu bukan karena Suho tidak mengenal gadis itu, dia dan Yixing adalah sahabat baik.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

Tanpa Suho sadari, Yixing datang mendekatinya. Suho segera memegang dadanya seketika, takut Yixing menyadari bahwa jantungnya kini sedang ingin melompat keluar.

"Aku... sedang memikirkan... kau..." Suho terbata - bata

"Bagaimana bisa memikirkan aku?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku merindukanmu, akhir - akhir ini kau sibuk mengurusi bayi bernama jongin itu!" Suho seolah merajuk

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku? Kris saja selalu ikut jika aku bertemu dengannya.." ungkap yixing, dia sangat ingin Suho bisa selalu berada dengannya.

"Apa? Kris selalu ikut bersamamu?" tersirat semburat cemburu pada wajah angelic itu.

"Iya, dia selalu bersamaku jika aku bersama jongin!" Yixing kembali tersenyum

"Apa kau menyukainya?" yang suho maksud adalah 'apakah yixing menyukai kris?'

"Tentu saja, aku menyukainya!" dan yang yixing maksud adalah 'tentu saja aku menyukai pekerjaan menjaga anak itu'

Salah paham pertama sudah terjadi. Sejak itu Suho sering tidak menanggapi Kris, Suho selalu saja terlihat kesal jika dia bertemu Kris, apalagi jika kebetulan Kris sedang bersama yixing. Chanyeolpun heran, yang biasanya Suho tidak pernah melewatkan menonton basket bersama Kris kini terlihat enggan. bertemu Krispun enggan.

* * *

12 Februari 2006  
(Cambridge, Amerika)

"Kau kenapa Kris? Kenapa ngos - ngosan begitu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris

"Apa aku terlambat? Dimana Professor Edward?" Kris nampak masih mengatur napasnya.

"Dia sedang ada rapat dan memberi kita tugas. Ya...kenapa bisa terlambat? OH! Kau terlambat bersama Yixing?" Suara Chanyeol yang begitu besar walaupun dia sedang berusaha untuk berbisik tetap saja terdengar oleh yang lain, salah satunya Suho yang duduk sekitar dua baris dari Chanyeol dan Kris sekarang.

Suho langsung menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati Kris dan Yixing dengan tampilan sedikit acak - acakan, keringat bercucuran dan napas yang masih ngos - ngosan.

"Jongin demam tinggi hari ini, kami berdua baru saja membawanya ke rumah sakit." Yixing berkata setelah napasnya teratur

"Oh anak kecil itu? Ya... kalian berdua ini sudah seperti sepasang suami istri yang sudah memiliki anak saja... mengurus anak kecil itu dengan sepenuh hati, benar - benar seperti orang tuanya saja..." Chanyeol menyindir dan Suho masih tetap menguping.

"Ya... jaga bicaramu! Aku hanya menganggap Jongin itu seperti adikku sendiri, aku juga punya adik di Cina yang seumuran dengannya!" Kris membantah

"Oh... Adikmu pasti beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu," Chanyeol sedikit mencibir dengan senyuman bodohnya

Suho yang tak tahan lagi dengan percakapan itu segera menutup bukunya dan merapikan mejanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Yixing dan Kris hanya mampu menatap namja tampan itu berlalu dengan wajah yang nampak muram.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kenapa akhir - akhir ini Suho menjauh dari kalian?" Yixing memulai

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas dia agak aneh akhir - akhir ini. Dia suka marah tidak jelas dan bilang sekarang aku lebih asik dengan Kris, padahal tidak begitu" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah berpikir keras

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas, akhirnya Kris, Chanyeol dan Yixing pun berpisah. Chanyeol harus segera pergi untuk bergabung bersama club musik, sedangkan Yixing dan Kris harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin.

Kini Kris dan Yixing sedang berjalan beriringan melewati taman di kampus mereka menuju tempat parkir, Yixing hanya terus diam tak berbicara. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Suho. Suho yang selalu bersikap aneh dan menjauh darinya akhir - akhir ini.

"Apa kepalamu isinya hanya Suho?" Kris membuka pembicaraan

"Huft... kau satu - satunya orang yang tau Kris" desahnya pelan.

"Lalu?" Kris menoleh pada wajah murung wanita manis disebelahnya

"Entah kenapa hatiku sering sakit ketika Suho menjauh dari kita semua" Yixing menghela napas kemudian

"Kau merindukannya.." gumam Kris dan Yixing mengangguk "Aku mencintainya Kris, aku mencintai Suho!" jawab gadis polos itu

"Okay! Kau milik Suho... tapi kapan aku boleh memberitau Suho jika kau mencintainya?" tantang Kris

"Jangan! jangan pernah kau beritau padanya jika aku mencintainya... aku malu Kris! Aku takut dia tidak akan menyukaiku!"

"Dia tidak akan tau perasaanmu jika kau tidak mengutarakannya Xing!" Kris berhenti berjalan dan Yixing juga berhenti sesaat kemudian

"Aku hanya gadis biasa Kris, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku.."

"Kau kenapa jadi tidak percaya diri begini, apa kau yakin Suho tidak menyukaimu juga?"

"Aku hanya malu.."

"Kau mencintainya tidak?"

Kris meninggikan nada suaranya, dia kesal pada Yixing yang pemalu ini. Dan dia juga tidak suka jika Yixing tidak mau mengutarakan perasaannya, menurut Kris tidak ada salahnya wanita mengakui perasaannya duluan.

"Iya, aku sangat mencintainya"

"Oke ayo ikut aku!"

Kris menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang dia yakini Suho pasti ada di sana. Dan benar saja, di sebuah taman di tengah perkumpulan club golf, Suho sedang tertawa bersama beberapa orang.

"Suho... bisa minta waktu? aku ingin bicara" Kris mendekat dengan senyum bersahabat

"Oh liat siapa yang datang, Kris dan Yixing... bukankah mereka nampak serasi?" Suho berteriak diantara kerumunan itu dan semuanya mengangguk, sangat berbeda dengan Yixing dan Kris yang menatap Suho tidak mengerti.

"Suho, aku dan Yixing..."

"Semua sudah jelas Kris, kau bahkan tau aku bagaimana terhadap gadis yang kau pegang tangannya itu kan?"

Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kris memang tau Suho menyukai Yixing, tapi Suho sama saja, dia tida mengizinkan Kris untuk memberitahu gadis itu. Dan malah salah paham dengan kedekatan Yixing.

"Suho! Aku dan Yixing tidak..."

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula aku tidak akan lagi menyukai gadis sok polos dan sok pintar seperti dia, karena aku sekarang sudah bersama dia.." Suho menarik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai pemain golf terbaik di Harvard. Mereka lalu berciuman begitu panas, dihadapan Yixing dan Kris. Semua orang menyambut itu dengan sorak bahagia, berbeda dengan Yixing yang mulai bergetar dalam tangisnya. Hatinya begitu sakit kali ini, itu karena dua hal. Pertama, Suho menghinanya dan Kedua, Suho mencium gadis lain.

"Ya... Kalian semua harus tau, Bahwa KRIS WU dan ZHANG YIXING... mereka memiliki hubungan khusus dan mereka selalu berkencan diluar kampus! Tapi itu baik - baik saja karena aku sudah punya kekasih yang Hot!" teriak Suho ketika dia selesai berciuman dengan perempuan tadi.

Jujur, saat itu Kris sangat kesal, Kris kesal namun tidak berani melakukan apapun. Terang saja, karena Kris adalah putra mahkota Sinopec Group dan Suho adalah putra mahkota Hyundai group, jika Kris menyerang Suho saat ini juga, pasti berita itu akan santer menyebar dan membuat saham kedua perusahaan jadi bermasalah. Akhirnya Kris memilih pergi bersama Yixing yang sudah berurai air mata..

.

Berita tentang Kris dan Yixing yang berpacaran pun tersebar. Chanyeol yang kaget mendapatkan berita itu langsung mengkonfrimasi itu pada Kris dan Kris yang tentunya sangat percaya pada Chanyeol segera menjelaskan masalah itu. Lagi - lagi karena Kris adalah seorang putra mahkota Sinopec Group, beritanya yang berpacaran dengan Zhang Yixing mulai santer terdengar hingga ketelinga Nyonya besar Wu bahkan dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sampai 1 hari.

"Apa? Kris memiliki seorang kekasih? Siapa dia?" tanya nyonya besar pada informan kepercayaannya

"Dia bernama Zhang Yixing, teman sekelas Tuan muda, nyonya" jawab pria itu.

"Oh... perusahaan apa yang dimiliki oleh orang tuanya?" tanya Nyonya itu sambil memainkan gelas Winenya

"Maaf nyonya, tapi gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa. Dia juga yatim piatu, dia bersekolah di harvard karena beasiswa nyonya!" jawab informan itu

"Mwo? Gadis yatim piatu biasa? Kris tidak boleh bersatu dengan gadis kumuh seperti itu. Singkirkan gadis bernama Yixing itu sekarang juga! Lenyapkan dia, kesalahannya adalah sudah berani melangga derajatnya sebagai rakyat jelata!" Nyonya besar nampak sangat murka akan itu.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, yixing baru saja pulang dari menjaga Jongin. Seperti biasa Kris bersamanya. Gadis itu jadi pemurung sekarang, setelah kejadian itu, senyumnya sangat sulit untuk dimunculkan, bahkan Jongin sampai heran kenapa pengasuh kesayangannya itu menjadi aneh.

Mereka berdua berpisah arah ketika sampai di sebuah persimpangan. Dorm yixing dan Kris memang berbeda. Ketika Yixing hendak menyebrang jalan, Kris yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk melihat papan pengumuman menangkap pemandangan aneh. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Tepat menyasar Yixing yang sedang menyebrangi jalan itu.

"YIXING AWAS!"

GDBRUUGH

AAARRRGGHHHH

Suasana tiba - tiba jadi mencekam, tubuh yixing tergeletak kaku dipinggir trotoar, keadaannya sangat parah. Kris sejenak terdiam, dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Bukan tidak percaya yixing tertabrak. Tapi dia masih belum bisa percaya jika orang yang mengemudi mobil itu adalah orang kepercayaan ibunya yang selalu menguntitnya belakangan ini.

Kris langsung menelpon Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan dan segera melarikan Yixing ke rumah sakit agar mendapatkan perawatan intesif dari dokter terbaik. Chanyeol mendapat tugas untuk berjaga di ruang emergency sementara Kris dia pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Tuan Xiah, bisakah kau menyiapkan aku sesuatu?" kata Kris melalui sebuah telpon umum.

"Siapkan sebuah rumah, terserah tuan di mana yang jelas tidak di Amerika dan tidak di Asia! Siapkan sebuah rumah legkap dengan akomodasi dan siapkan untuk keperluan rawat kesehatan." kata Kris lagi.

"Aku juga memintamu mencari gadis bernama Zhang Xiumin di Changsa. Ajak dia kerumah itu, bilang padanya kakaknya akan menyusul!"

Kris mengeset sebuah rencana. Itu adalah rencana besar, dia berniat menyembunyikan Yixing beserta adiknya. Dan dia meminta bantuan Tuan Xiah, pengacara kepercayaan ayahnya yang tidak diketahui oleh nyonya Wu. Kris tau, mamanya tidak akan berhenti mencelakakan Yixing jika gadis itu belum menghilang. Dan Kris juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa mamanya bisa secepat itu bertindak hingga mengacaukannya bahkan mencelakakan orang lain yang tidak bersalah.

Tengah malamnya Kris langsung mengirim Yixing menggunakan helikopter pribadi rumah sakit menuju tempat yang aman sebelum akhirnya dia dipindahkan ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan Kris.

Dan keesokan harinya...

"MWO? Yixing meninggal?" Suho bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi hari.

Suho langsung berlari mencari Chanyeol dan Kris untuk memastikan, namun dua orang itu sudah tidak ada. Kris dilaporkan tengah kembali ke Cina untuk liburan akhir tahun, dan Chanyeol juga sama, dia dikabarkan tengah berlibur di Korea.

Suho marah. Entah marah pada dirinya yang terlalu pengecut sehingga tidak pernah berani mengakui perasaanya pada Yixing dan dengan jahatnya telah menghina Yixing dan Kris ataukah dia marah pada Kris yang dengan seenaknya mengambil yixing darinya?

Entahlah, yang jelas Suho sudah tidak berniat lagi menuntut ilmu di negeri paman sam lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah dan berkuliah di Korea saja.

Suho pulang ke korea membawa dendam dalam dirinya. Dendam yang dia tujukan kepada Kris, yang dia anggap sebagai mantan sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati Suho bertekad akan menghancurkan kehidupan Kris, merebut semua yang Kris punya seperti apa yang dia anggap Kris lakukan.

* * *

Maret 2006  
(Beijing, China)

Kris memang pulang ke Cina. Dia pulang tepat setelah dia memastikan bahwa Yixing dan adiknya sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

.

Begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di Cina, salah seorang ajudan yang Presdir Wu tugaskan untuk menjemput Kris memberikan kabar mengejutkan.

"Tuang Muda, Presdir Wu... Dia mengidap stroke dan sekarang kondisinya sangat parah!" kata Ajudan itu

Kris sedikit melotot karena berita itu, dia tentu terkejut namun dia hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa lagi dan berkata. "Mungkin sudah waktunya".

.

Kris masuk kedalam rumah, tanpa disangka senyuman manis seorang anak berusia 12 tahun langsung menyapanya.

"Selamat datang gege..." kata anak itu riang. Kris tidak membalas, dia hanya berjalan menjauh, langsung menuju ke kamar pribadi Nyonya besar Wu, dimana dia sudah ditunggu.

"Aku pulang ma" kata Kris begitu pintu kamar yang dia masuki di tutup oleh pelayan. Nyonya Wu kini sedang terdiam dan menerawang kearah luar melalui jendela besar kamarnya.

"Kau sudah dengar berita tentang papamu?"

"mm"

"Dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi Kris, dan kau tau apa artinya?"

Kris tidak menjawab

"Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menguasai Sinopec Group secara utuh!"

"Mama..."

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya Kris, kau hanya tinggal mengikuti permainan ini, kau adalah kesatriaku nak... kau harus menuruti kata - kata mamamu, jika kau tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada orang - orang yang kau sayangi seperti kekasihmu yang mati itu kan?"

Kris membelalak, ternyata benar itu ulah mamanya. Dan begitulah mamanya, selalu menyakiti siapapun orang yang dia tidak sukai, atau menghalangi jalannya untuk menguasai perusahaan. Kris takut. Kris tak ingin siapapun tersakiti.

"Sekarang kau sapa dulu mayat hidup tak berdaya itu, aku masih ingin kau tampak berbakti kepadanya!"

.

Kris keluar dari kamar mamanya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang. Kris berhenti di ujung koridor, lalu mengetuk pintu yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kris, anakku... kau sudah pulang?" seorang wanita yang masih terlihat manis diusianya menyapa Kris dengan ramah.

"Aku bukan anakmu!" Kris berkata dingin, namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah, ayo masuk... papamu sedang tidur, sebentar lagi jadwalnya minum obat, dia pasti bangun" kata istri kedua presdir Wu yang juga merupakan ibu kandung Sehun.

Kris diam tidak menjawab, dia hanya duduk di ruang kosong tempat tidur sanga papa bersama ibu Sehun yang duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Apa kuliahmu lancar nak? Apa kau menyukai tinggal di Amerika?" tanya wanita itu lembut, Ibu Sehun memang selalu bersikap lembut dan tulus menyayangi Kris, walaupun Kris sebenarnya juga menyayangi wanita itu, tapi dia selalu bersandiwara untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Papa dan mamamu sangat merindukanmu, aku dan Shixun juga..."

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga papa dengan baik" kata Kris singkat.

"Kris... apa itu kau?" suara lirih presdir Wu memanggil anak sulungnya

"Ini aku pa..."

"Xianhua, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan Kris dan papanya berdua.

"Kau sudah besar nak, usiamu sudah 21 tahun, sudah saatnya untuk bicara serius padamu. Aku selama ini menutup mata pada apa yang Heechul perbuat, aku tau nak... kau tersiksa, maafkan papamu yang tak berdaya ini."

Kris menggenggam tangan papanya kemudian presdir wu kembali berkata

"Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, kapan saja aku bisa mati. Aku sudah tak lagi bisa melindungimu nak, aku berharap padamu. Jujur padaku, apa kau menyayangi adikmu? Shixun?"

Kris mengangguk, air matanya mulai jatuh

"Aku mohon, jaga dia. Hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya saat ini. Aku sudah tak lagi berdaya, aku mempercayakannya padamu. Aku mempercayakan Shixun dan Sinopec group padamu. Kau harus kuat, aku minta maaf jika permintaanku mengharuskanmu untuk berperang melawan mamamu sendiri. Aku minta maaf nak.."

Kris sudah mulai terisak, dia tak mengeri dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia begitu takut dan rapuh dalam dirinya, dibalik semua kebekuannya.

"Tentu kau sudah mengetahui pengacara Xiah kan? dia adalah orang yang akan membantumu, mamamu tak pernah tau tentang pengecara Xiah. Aku harap kau mampu berjuang dengan senjata yang kuberikan. Aku akan semakin lemah, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Shixun dan Sinopec Group"

.

Setelah pembicaraan panjang antara Kris dan Presdir Wu akhirnya Kris keluar dari kamar itu, dia segera menuju ke kamarnya dan menangis.

* * *

April 2006  
(Beijing, China)

Nyonya Wu memanggil Kris ke ruangannya. Nampaknya wanita kejam itu sudah menyusun sebuah rencana dan dia ingin Kris segera melakukan rencana itu.

"Aku mau kau membuang Shixun ke Gansu!"

Kris yang tadinya menunduk tiba - tiba mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar permintaan sang mama, membuang Sehun ke Gansu, yang merupakan daerah termiskin di Cina.

"Bawa anak itu ke Gansu dan buang dia di jalanan. Entah anak itu akan dipungut oleh orang atau berjuang hidup menjadi gelandangan atau apa sajalah. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku tidak mau Shixun ada di sekitar Beijing untuk menganggu jalan anakku menguasai Sinopec Group" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Mama, kau tak perlu sejauh itu..."

"Jika kau tidak mau membuangnya, maka aku akan membunuhnya! Sudah baik aku membiarkan anak itu hidup!" jawab wanita itu kasar.

Kris nampak ingin membantah lagi namun Nyonya Wu kembali mengancam, "Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

.

.

.

Kris benar benar berkecambuk dalam batinnya sendiri. Dia tidak mau membuang Sehun. Sehun adikknya, dia tidak mau adikknya menderita. Dia bingung, wajah tampannya begitu kusut.

"Kau sedang mengahadapi masalah anakku?" ibu kandung Sehun menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk menyendiri di taman belakang

"Aku melihatmu murung, jadi aku buatkan teh agar kau lebih rilex" wanita itu memang sangat baik.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kris tiba - tiba

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Walaupun aku memisahkanmu dari Shixun, apakah kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Aku mengenalmu Kris, walaupun kita tak pernah benar - benar bicara, tapi aku mengenalmu, kau juga anakku. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku mempercayaimu. Aku dan Shixun, mempercayaimu!"

Kris langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan wanita itu ditengah dinginnya udara taman belakang istana keluarga Wu. Kris segera menuju kamarnya dan mengambil tasnya. Tanpa berganti pakaian Kris langsung menggendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul melihat anaknnya yang baru akan memasuki mobil pribadinya

"Aku minta waktu dua hari, maka akan aku urus Shixun seperti permintaan mama!" jawab Kris kemudian masuk kedalam mobinya.

* * *

April 2006  
(Seoul, Korea)

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" seorang pelayan berbicara pada seorang pria yang tengah asik bermain dengan gitarnya.

"Nuguseo ajhuma?" tanyanya sambil melepas earphone di telinganya.

"Dia teman anda di Amerika tuan" jawab pelayan itu lagi.

Pria jangkung bertelinga peri itu langsung menuju keruang tamu dibawah, dan benar saja. Dia menemukan sesosok Kris sedang berdiri dengan tatapan panik. Ternyata dia kabur ke Korea, mencari solusi untuk masalahnya kali ini.

"Kris, apa kau sedang liburan di Korea? kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Chanyeol memeluk sahabatnya dan tersenyum gembira.

"Apa kita bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih privat untuk berbicara?" Kris nampak tegang, Chanyeol tak biasanya melihat Kris seperti ini.

"Okay, ayo kita ke kamarku!" Chanyeol kemudian berjalan dan Kris mengikutinya.

Setelah pintu kamar yang cukup luas itu ditutup, Chanyeol kemudian bertanya "Ada apa? kenapa kau pucat sekali?"

"Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang keadaan keluargaku kan? Tentang seberapa kejamnya mamaku dan hubnganku dengan adikku... aku sudah menceritakannya kan?" Kris memulai dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"Kini mamaku berpikir adikku adalah ancaman untuk posisiku sebagai pewaris perusahaan kami. Dan mamaku sudah kelewatan gila, dia ingin membuang adikku ke daerah terpencil. Dia ingin membuangnya!" Kris terduduk di sofa kamar Chanyeol, air matanya sudah jatuh.

"MWO? membuang adikmu?" Chanyeol juga tidak percaya.

"Dan jika aku tidak melakukannya, mamaku akan membunuh adikku!" Isak Kris, kini dia tidak lagi memikirkan harga dirinya yang jatuh karena menangis dihadapan sahabatnya

"Ibumu iblis atau apa Kris? kenapa sejahat itu?" Chanyeol menyerahkan tissue pada Kris.

"Chanyeol-ah... apa aku harus membuangnya?" Kris bertanya

"Aku tidak tau Kris, pilihannya hanya dua, membuang adikmu, atau dia dibunuh." Chanyeol ikut bingung, dia ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya tapi dia tak bisa berpikir dalam keadaan genting begini, dia tentu tau bagaimana gilannya nyonya Wu, dilihat dari tragedi Yixing.

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Kris tiba - tiba.

"Tentu saja! Apapun! Kau sahabatku! Aku akan membantumu! Pasti" Chanyeol yang memang setia kawan itu meyakinkan Kris.

"Aku akan membuang adikku. Tapi tidak ke tempat yang mamaku sebutkan. Aku akan membuang adikku padamu! Aku tidak mau dia hidup sendirian, dan menjadi gelandangan dijalanan. Aku akan membuangnya padamu!"

"Membuangnya padaku?"

"Tolong bawa dia pergi kemanapun kau mau, sembunyikan dia dari dunia ini Chanyeol-ah! Aku mohon..." Kris berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang salah tingkah ikut melengsot kebawah dan mengangkat tubuh gemetar Kris

"Aku harus bawa adikmu kemana?"

"Kemanapun, jauhkan dia dari aku dan keluargaku, sembunyikan dia yeol..."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya... Aku berjanji akan menyembunyikan dia..."

"Dan satu lagi, dan kali ini aku benar - benar memohon"

"Apa Kris?"

"Gantikanlah posisiku sebagai Kakaknya. Jadilah seorang kakak untuknya! Aku tidak mau dia tumbuh sendiri dan kesepian sebatangkara, aku mohon Chanyeol... gantikan posisiku sebagai seorang kakak untuknya... Aku tidak mau dia sendirian... aku mohon..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu... dan aku akan merahasiakan ini pada seluruh dunia"

* * *

11 April 2006  
(Beijing, China)

.

"Gege aku tidak mengerti apa yang gege bilang barusan..." Sehun yang tepat sehari lagi akan berusia 12 tahun itu berdiri dan menatap kedua bola mata tajam milik Kris.

"Kemasi barangmu dan tinggalkan rumah ini segera!" Kris mengulangi perkataanya, raut wajah dinginnya menyiratkan betapa bencinya dia melihat bocah dihadapannya itu.

"Gege... apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Gege aku mohon jangan usir aku dari sini.." Mata sayu Sehun mulai meneteskan air mata.

Seketika Kris memutuskan kontak mata tajamnya dan berbalik menatap jendela lebar yang berada di ruang kerja pribadinya itu.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kau tinggal mengikutinya saja... tinggalkan rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali" Kris berkata dengan nada datar seolah kata - katanya hanya lah perintah biasa.

"Gege aku mohon jangan usir aku dari sini, aku berjanji aku tidak akan menjadi anak nakal dan menyusahkan, aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi ge... aku juga tidak akan mengganggu gege lagi...aku mohon..." Sehun memegang tangan Kris, kini suara anak itu sangat gemetar dan ucapannya terlontar ditengah sesenggukannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi musuh yang lemah seperti ini?" Kris mengibaskan tangannya sehingga genggaman sehun terlepas dari tangannya. Sehun jatuh terduduk di samping Kris yang masih dengan datarnya memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Gege aku tidak mau pergi ge... maafkan kesalahanku ge... beri aku satu kesempatan lagi" Sehun memohon sambil memeluk kedua kaki jenjang Kris, masih dalam tangis yang semakin menjadi - jadi.

"Jika kau masih di sini maka aku tak akan segan - segan membunuhmu suatu hari nanti! Pergi dan tinggalkan rumah ini." Kris menendang tubuh mungil Sehun yang tadi memeluk kakinya.

Sehun tersungkur diatas karpet tebal yang membungkus seluruh lantai di ruangan itu. Kris baru saja keluar dan meninggalkan bocah kecil itu dalam tangisnya sendirian. Sehun tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat hingga Kris tega mengusirnya. Kris memang terkenal kejam dan seluruh rumah itu tau bagaimana Kris membenci Sehun sejak anak itu dilahirkan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kris, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi Wu Shi Xun..." kata pria itu.

Sehun tak mempedulikannya, dia masih tenggelam dalam uraian air mata yang membuat bocah tampan itu nampak sangat kacau. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun, pria itu langsung memapah tubuh ringkih bocah itu keluar dari ruang kerja Kris dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

Mobil yang membawa sehun menlaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Sehun sendiri masih terduduk lemas di jok belakang. Bocah itu memang sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun tatapan matanya hanya kosong menerawang ke langit mendung musim dingin di atasnya. Pria yang membawanya tadi menghentikan mobil yang membawa mereka, begtiu pintu di samping Sehun terbuka suara bising pun mulai terdengar dan keramaian mulai terlihat, banyak orang berlalu lalang membawa koper mereka.

'Bandara' pikir Sehun setelah dia melihat sekitarnya.

Sehun melihat pria bertubuh tinggi yang kurang lebih memiliki usia yang sama dengan Kris sedang mengatur beberapa koper di sebuah troli. Sehun berpikir dia pasti akan diajak pergi ke luar daerah dan diasingkan di sana. Jauh dari ayah yang selalu hangat padanya, jauh dari Kris kakak yang dia amat sayangi, kagumi dan hormati, jauh dari Heechul wanita paruh baya yang dia panggil mama dan juga jauh dari Xian Hua ibu kandung yang terpaksa dia pangggil bibi di depan umum.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" kata pria yang membawa Sehun, pria itu tersenyum namun Sehun hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Tunggu.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak sosok di depannya itu juga ikut terhenti.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam ponsel anda? Aku ingin berpamitan pada Gege dan Bibi" bocah itu masih nampak datar.

"Okay..." sahut orang yang diajaknya bicara kemudian menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada Sehun.

Sehun yang memang pintar jadi dia sudah hapal betul nomor ponsel sang kakak, walaupun dia sendiri tidak pernah menghubunginya. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sehun menghubungi gegenya itu melalui nomor ponsel yang dihapalnya.

"_Yeobuseo__...__ museun iriya?"_ Kata Kris begitu telponnya tersambung, Sehun tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang baru saja gegenya itu bicarakan, tapi dia yakin itu adalah suara gegenya.

"Gege ini aku. Shi Xun.." kata Sehun kemudian. Namun tidak dijawab oleh Kris dan telepon itu nampak masih tersambung.

"Gege, maafkan aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku akan menuruti perkataan gege dan meninggalkan rumah, aku tidak tau orang yang bersamaku sekarang ini akan membawaku kemana. Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati mengikuti semua perkataan gege. Gege... tolong jaga Xianhua mama untukku..."

Kalimat panjang Sehun terhenti, airmatanya kembali jatuh, dan telponnya masih tersambung walaupun tak ada jawaban dari Kris.

"Gege aku menyayangimu..." kata Sehun akhirnya.

PIP

Setelah beberapa saat hening, sambungan itu akhirnya terputus oleh Kris. Sehun terdiam sejenak namun masih menggenggam ponsel itu, kembali kini dia menekan beberapa nomor yang dia yakin itu adalah nomor telpon ibu kandungnya.

"_Hallo..." _suara lembut itu, itu adalah suara mamanya sendiri. Sehun menarik napas basahnya dan segera berkata.

"Mama... ini aku, Shi Xun..." jawab Sehun berusaha nampak tegar, kali ini dia memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan mama, tidak lagi bibi.

"_Anakku, ada apa kau menelpon mama sayang? Apa kau di sekolah? Apa kau sakit? Apa gegemu marah padamu lagi?" _tanya wanita itu dengan nada lembutnya

"Tidak ma, aku... hanya ingin berpamitan pada mama. Sepertinya aku akan pergi jauh, dan tidak bisa bertemu mama untuk waktu yang lama." katanya.

Hening sejenak karena Sehun sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan lagi, dia tidak mau membebani wanita cantik itu dengan fakta dia diusir oleh gegenya sendiri dari rumah mewahnya. Wanita itu pun tanpa ditambah beban dari Sehun dia sudah memiliki banyak sekali beban.

"_Anakku... Wu Shi Xun... kau adalah seorang putra keturunan keluarga Wu. Kau harus kuat dan selalu tegar, kau harus selalu menjadi positif dan tersenyum menghadapi apapun. Tidak ada hal yang berat di dunia ini jika kau selalu tenang dan tersenyum..."_

Wanita itu nampak menenangkan Sehun yang suara isaknya terdengar oleh telinga sang mama seberapapun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"_Apapun yang dilakukan oleh gegemu, kau harus percaya padanya... kau harus selalu mempercayai gegemu, apapun yang dia lakukan padamu, seberapapun menyakitkannya, kau harus bisa menerimanya... kemanapun kau akan pergi dan dimanapun nantinya kau berada, hiduplah dengan baik dan jadilah anak yang baik dan pintar, jangan mengecewakan papa dan gegemu... mengerti?"_

Wanita itu memang selalu mengajarkan Sehun untuk menerima semua perlakuan kasar Kris pada bocah itu.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu mama..."

"_Mama juga sayang.."_

PIP

Dan sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terputus. Sehun kemudian mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, bocah itu lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya. Sehun menarik napasnya sepanjang mungkin kemudian mengehembuskannya dengan sekali hentakan. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya dan ...viola... sorot mata sendunya seketika berubah menjadi sorot mata tegar dan siap menghadapi apapun dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih ponselmu tuan, ayo kita berangkat" kata Sehun dengan tegas, pria yang bersamanya itu cukup kagum dengan perubahan sikap Sehun setelah menelpon gege dan mamanya. Anak itu kini seperti tak mengenal takut dan kuat. Sehun sendiri memang sudah bertekad untuk mengikuti semua perkataan sang gege dengan baik. Karena cita - cita terbesarnya adalah menjadi adik terbaik untuk Kris.

* * *

Kris masih berdiri di sebuah kamar, matanya menatap kosong kepada seorang pria yang belum cukup tua di usianya namun sudah terbaring lemah akibat stroke yang dia derita. Pria itu adalah papanya. Dan seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah pria itu adalah Heechul, mamanya. Kris baru saja menutup telpon dari Sehun. Tatapan matanya masih tetap datar dan dingin.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan bocah itu?" Heechul berkata setelah yakin suaminya tertidur pulas.

"Aku tidak peduli akan bocah itu" jawab Kris seperti biasa dengan nada dinginnya

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah salah satu direktur di Sinopec Group. Dan aku akan menggantikan papamu di posisi presiden direktur. Aku tidak mau langkahmu terhalang, apalagi dihalangi oleh bocah sialan itu. Apa kau sudah menurutiku untuk menyingkirkannya?" tanya Heechul kini menatap tajam anaknya.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkannya hari ini" jawab Kris singkat

"Pastikan dia terasing dan kau buang dia sesuai dengan perintahku kemarin. Kau masih ingat perintahku?" Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Membuang bocah itu ke daerah Gansu dan menjadikannya gelandangan" jawab Kris.

"Dan ketika papamu bangun, bilang saja dia ke amerika untuk bersekolah atau apapun yang jelas jauhkan dia dari sini..." jawab Heechul puas dengan pekerjaan anaknya yang selalu menuruti keingnannya. Termasuk membuang anak tirinya ke daerah Gansu.

* * *

12 April 2006

Sehun membuka matanya. Dia mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan rapi. Seingatnya kemarin malam dia sampai di tempat yang entah dia sendiri tidak tau dimana, tempat ini terlalu asing baginya. Sehun hanya bisa duduk diatas tempat tidur nyamannya, seluruh kamar itu terlihat normal, hanya dia saja yang merasa aneh karena masih belum terbiasa.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seseorang baru saja masuk. Orang itu adalah pria yang kemarin membawanya ke tempat yang entah dimana ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" kata pria itu, bahasa mandarinnya sedikit kacau dalam logat, tapi Sehun masih bisa mengerti.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, jujur saja sebenarnya dia merasa takut pada pria itu. Apalagi kini pria itu sedang tersenyum padanya, menampilkan deretan gigi - gigi putih yang rapi namun malah membuat pria tampan itu jadi agak bodoh dengan senyumnya.

"Selamat datang, kau berada di rumah kita. Dan kamar ini adalah kamarmu!" Kata pria itu dengan bangganya.

"Namaku Piao Chan Lie. Aku ditugaskan oleh sahabatku sendiri untuk menemanimu dalam pengasingan. Jangan kaget jika manusia dingin itu punya sahabat, hahahaha... hanya aku satu - satunya sahabat yang dia miliki, tapi itu tidak penting... yang terpenting sekarang aku harus mencuci otakmu..." Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti akan melakukan gerakan sihir.

Sehun yang masih mencoba mengerti kini mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau, mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Wu Shi Xun. Sekarang namamu adalah Park Sehun. Kau bukan lagi orang Cina, tapi mulai sekarang kau adalah orang Korea. Kau bukan lagi adiknya Kris, tapi mulai detik ini kau menjadi adik adikku. Dan start hari ini, kau dan aku akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai kakak dan adik yang baik. Mengerti?"

Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mengubah identitasnya seperti itu, bagaimana juga dia bisa menjadi orang Korea sedangkan dia belum pernah ke korea sama sekali dan tidak tau bahasa korea.

"Ini adalah misi yang aku kerjakan bersama Kris, aku tidak mau membocorkan misi itu, yang terpenting adalah kau harus tumbuh sebagai anak yang baik dan cerdas bersamaku disini. Aku juga tidak mau membocorkan alasan kenapa Kris memintaku untuk merubah identitasmu. Yang kau perlu lakukan adalah mengikuti aturan main dan jadi adikku!"

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ingat, mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Wu Shi Xun. namamu adalah PARK. SE. HUN... kau adalah orang Korea, dan kau adikku! Ulangi!"

"Namaku Park Sehun, aku orang Korea dan kau adalah kakakku!" jawab sehun sambil mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang hiduplah senormal mungkin bersamaku di sini. Jangan sampai orang lain mengetahui identitasmu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau harus menerimanya karena ini adalah keinginan Kris!" kata Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah kakak Sehun.

"Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana aku bisa jadi orang korea sementara aku tidak bisa bahasa korea." Sehun nampak bingung.

"Tenanglah adikku... karena aku ini sebenarnya orang Korea. Namaku asliku Park Chanyeol. Aku yang akan mengajarkanmu bahasa Korea. Dan kata pertama yang akan aku ajarkan padamu adalah. Hyung!"

"Hyung?"

"Hyung artinya Gege... panggil aku Chanyeol hyung!"

"Chanyeol hyung..."

"Aaaah... keyoupta..." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

"Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak perlu terlalu menguasai bahasa Korea di sini... Apa kau menguasai bahasa lain selain mandarin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"mmm... aku cukup fasih dalam bahasa inggris.." Sehun menatap Chanyeol polos.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu mengajarimu bahasa inggris juga... okay, karena semuanya sudah disiapkan... pakaianmu sudah ada di ruang wardrobe, ruangan itu ada dekat kamar mandi, kau tinggal masuk melalui pintu itu saja" Cahnyeol menunjuk sdatu pintu di sebelah kanannya.

"Rak buku itu kosong karena kau kan belum mulai sekolah, nanti pasti penuh... okay kalau begitu kau mandi dulu, setelah itu sarapan bersamaku dan kita jalan - jalan." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pada bocah yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sehun kemudian hanya mengangguk, setelah melihat itu Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

"mmm... Tunggu, kita ada dimana sekarang? Apa kita masih di Cina? atau,... kita sedang berada di Korea?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Chanyeol berbaik dan kembali nyengir melihat betapa polosnya adik sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tidak... kita tidak sedang berada di dua tempat itu! Sekarang kita sedang berada di Edinburgh, Scotland... United Kingdom!" Chanyeol lagi - lagi tersenyum puas setelah melihat wajah bingung Sehun yang polos.

"Oh iya!... Happy Birthday Park Sehun! Mulai hari ini kau lahir kembali... adikku..." Chanyeol lalu mendekati anak polos itu lalu memelukknya erat

"_Aku berjanji padamu Kris, dia aman di tanganku..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Anyeonghaseo... The Heirs EXO Version sudah muncul nih Episode 1. Dan Ini satu dari 2 episode konflik di cerita ini. Dan sisanya adalah episode lovely fluffy lovey dovey para member EXO dengan official Paris.**

**.**

**Gimana episode 1nya? Kalian suka tidak? Author harap kalian suka... karena di episode ini khusus menampilkan Kris yang selalu dihadapkan oleh pilihan sulit karena kekejaman ibunya, dan awal mula kenapa Sehun dibuang dan menjadi adik dari Park Chanyeol. Dan bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka setelah ini? Bagaimana Kehidupan Sehun di Edinburgh Skotlandia? **

**Hehehe... apa kalian ingin cerita ini berlanjut? kekekekeke...  
RnR Hajuseo...  
.**

**.  
Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, balasan review akan dimulai dari review di episode 1, kekeke..  
Makasi juga buat yang sudah follow dan favorite, atas Kritik dan sarannya juga...  
Dan untuk pada SiDer, makasi juga nee...  
.**

**.**

**Akhir kata author ucapkan,  
AUUUUUUU... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

* * *

**CUPLIKAN EPISODE 2**

"Kris! Kenalkan, dia Huang Zitao... Calon Istrimu" - Nyonya Wu

"Apa kau menikahiku hanya karena harta?" - Kris

"Ada apa dengan pria itu? Galak sekali!" - Tao

"Menjauh dariku sekarang juga!" - Kris

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku istrimu!" - Tao

"Kalian akan pergi ke Korea, ada urusan bisnis di sana, sekalian kalian bulan madu kan?" - Nyonya Wu

"Maafkan aku, Zitao" - Kris

...

"Apa kau lupa aku ini putri Presiden? Kau mau kepalamu dipenggal sekarang?" - Luhan

"Papa tidak usah peduli padaku! Bukankah selama ini aku dibesarkan oleh uang?" - Luhan

"Kau akan aku beri satu kesempatan! Pergi dan hiduplah disana!" - Zhoumi

"Edinburgh? Bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar nama kota itu! Menyebalkan" - Luhan

...

"Hyung mau kemana?" - Sehun

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea, Appa menyuruhku untuk bertemu seseorang!" - Chanyeol

"Sehun! Kenalkan ini temanku yang sering kuceritakan, namanya Do Kyungsoo" - Xiumin

"Oh maafkan aku, aku baru pertama kali datang ke mari, namaku Kai!" - Jongin

...

"Aku mohon sembunyikan aku!" - Baekhyun

"Orang - orang itu memaksaku untuk menikah dengan laki - laki yang tidak aku kenal! AKu akan dijual!" - Baekhyun

"Kau aman bersamaku!" - Chanyeol

...


	3. EPISODE 2

**_._**

**THE HEIRS EXO VERSION  
EPISODE 2  
(Finally We Meet)  
**

**.**

**.**

**ALL EXO MEMBER AS MAIN CAST  
.**

**This story is genuinely mine and inspirited by Korean Drama entitled "The Heirs"  
All the Cast is belong to their selves, Ace Wu is mine!**

**.**

**WARNING!  
**

**This is GS! Typo(s)! Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family, Friendship**

**.**

**No Bash! No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

******THE HEIRS EXO VERSION  
EPISODE 2  
(Finally We Meet)**

* * *

_**Previous Episode!  
**_

_"Ingat, mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Wu Shi Xun. namamu adalah PARK. SE. HUN... kau adalah orang Korea, dan kau adikku! Ulangi!"_

_"Namaku Park Sehun, aku orang Korea dan kau adalah kakakku!" jawab sehun sambil mengangguk._

_"Oh iya!... Happy Birthday Park Sehun! Mulai hari ini kau lahir kembali... adikku..." Chanyeol lalu mendekati anak polos itu lalu memelukknya erat_

_"Aku berjanji padamu Kris, dia aman di tanganku..."_

* * *

**.**

******THE HEIRS EXO VERSION  
EPISODE 2  
(Finally We Meet)**

**.**

**28 Agustus 2013**  
**(Beijing, China)**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa sebuah ruangan kantor, matanya tertutup rapat dan napasnya ringan, kedua telinganya disumbat oleh earphone yang tersambung pada ipodnya. Gadis cantik berseragam SMA itu nampak begitu tenang dan begitu nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Namun apa yang dia lakukan sungguh kontras dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diruangan itu.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama kini sedang menangis, seorang guru Konseling, wali kelas dan kepala sekolah sedang mengerumuninya, dan satu orang wanita paruh baya sedang membujuk gadis yang sedang menangis itu untuk diam.

"Tapi itu adalah tas mahal! Kedua orang tuaku membelikannya di Paris!" tangis gadis itu

"Saya mengerti, tapi aku mohon kau maafkan apa yang telah nona Luhan lakukan..." bujuk wanita paruh baya itu

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEAAFKANNYA! Sejak dulu dia selalu bersikap seenaknya saja pada semuanya! Sekarang dia dengan seenaknya merusakkan tas mahalku?! Ini produk Gucci Limited edition! MAHAL dan LANGKA!" gadis itu semakin menjadi - jadi.

"Aku yakin nona Luhan pasti tidak sengaja menarik tas anda.." wanita itu membujuk lagi

"Tidak! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada papaku! Papaku adalah seorang pemilik stasiun TV dan media cetak China Daily! Akan aku laporkan apa yang Anak Presiden kita lakukan!" nampaknya si gadis yang menangis tadi mengambil ponselnya.

PLETAK!

Namun Luhan, gadis yang tadi tertidur disofa lebih dulu bangkit dan melempar ipodnya tepat ke tangan si gadis yang menangis dan sukses membuat ponsel gadis itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai kantor.

"HEI! XI LUHAN! TIDAK CUKUPKAH KAU MERUSAK TASKU? HARUSKAH KAU JUGA MERUSAK PONSELKU?!" gadis itu berteriak

"Hei! Victoria... haruskah kau berteriak sekeras itu padaku? Kau lupa aku ini siapa?" Luhan mendengus kasar, mata rusanya mengintimidasi gadis bernama Victoria itu.

"KAU! KAU HANYA MAMPU MENGANDALKAN ORANG TUAMU!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau? Bukan kah kau juga begitu?"

Luhan menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan gadis itu, namun wanita paruh baya tadi menggenggam lembut bahu Luhan bermaksud mencegah gadis itu berbuat aneh - aneh.

"Nona, sebaiknya.."

"Bibi Li diam saja! Ini masalahku dengan anak manja ini!"

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada kemudian kembali berkata,"Jangan pernah berlagak kau adalah korban di sini! Jika kau ingin melaporkan kelakuanku pada wartawan, maka aku... juga akan melaporkan penghinaanmu terhadap Presiden Republik Rakyat Cina ke kantor polisi!"

Luhan berkata sambil memainkan ponselnya, Luhan kemudian menekan satu tombol di ponselnya dan... sebuah rekaman diputar...

"_Asal kalian tau saja, Presiden kita sekarang adalah presiden yang tidak bisa apapun kecuali melakukan pencitraan dan mencuri uang negara! Kau tau? Bahkan dia menggunakan uang negara atas namanya untuk membesarkan perusahaannya! Dan bahkan, Presiden kita bisa menjadi presiden seperti sekarang ini karena dia menyuap parlemen dan memalsukan jumlah suara!... Satu lagi, yang membuatku yakin jika presiden sekarang adalah presiden yang tidak kompeten, kau lihat anaknya? Xi Luhan itu? Lihat tingkah lakunya! Selalu berkelahi, merusak, mengacau, tidak sopan, suka merebut lelaki orang dan dia juga suka menghamburkan uang! Uang siapa lagi kalau bukan uang negara kita? Presiden kita adalah presiden yang tidak berkompeten dan presiden yang gagal dalam mendidik anak!"_

Wajah Victoria seketika pucat, dia tidak menyangka jika Luhan merekam apa yang dia katakan sebelum akhirnya mereka bertengkar dan berakhir dengan tas mahal Victoria dirusak oleh Luhan.

"Kau akan terkena pasal penghinaan, pencemaran nama baik, prilaku tidak menyenangkan dan pemfitnahan... terlebih lagi orang yang kau hina adalah Ayahku... dan sayang sekali, ayahku adalah seorang presiden! Jadi... itu akan kacau..." gantian Luhan yang mengancam

Semburat ketakutan jelas terpampang di wajah Victoria. Dia kehilangan kata - katanya.

"Jadi... apa kau masih mau cerita ini jadi lebih panjang?"

Victoria terdiam, dia tak berani menatap wajah Luhan. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Luhan langsung mencengkram tangan Victoria kuat - kuat.

AKH!

Luhan kemudian menyeret Victoria keluar dari ruang kantor kepala sekolah, langkah Luhan cukup panjang dan itu membuat Victoria harus berlari kecil demi menyamakan langkah dengan gadis bermata rusa itu. Wanita paruh baya yang tadi Luhan panggil dengan sebutan bibi Li kemudian meminta maaf pada seluruh staf sekolah yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan kehadiran Luhan di kantor itu.

Luhan mendorong paksa Victoria masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian mobil sport Luhan melaju meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah, meninggalkan acara perpisahan kelulusannya yang tadi sempat terinterupsi akibat pertengkaran mereka. Di mobil, Victoria terlihat begitu ketakutan, sedangkan Luhan hanya terlihat santai.

Tak lama, mobil sport Luhan berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir kawasan belanja elit di pusat kota Beijing. Luhan kembali menarik lengan Victoria tanpa sepatah kata apapun, begitu juga Victoria yang tak berani membantah, gadis itu tentu masih menyayangi nyawanya.

BUGH!

Luhan membanting tubuh Victoria ke atas sebuah sofa ketika mereka baru saja memasuki sebuah toko Gucci di daerah itu.

"Ambil apapun yang kau suka! Bila kau ingin semua benda yang ada di sini, ambil semua! Aku akan membayarnya untukmu! Dan jangan kemana - mana sebelum aku kembali!" perintah Luhan dengan nada sinisnya pada Victoria.

Luhan pergi, beberapa pramuniaga pun akhirnya menghampiri Victoria dan menanyakan dia ingin mengambil yang mana. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, tak berkutik sedikitpun.

Sekitar 10 menit, Luhan datang lagi. Dan gadis imut itu melempar sebuah kotak pada Victoria.

"Itu untuk mengganti ponselmu!" kata Luhan ketus.

"Jadi kau belum memilih apapun?" Luhan menghela napas panajngnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bicara! Tolong pack semua tas yang ada di toko ini, semuanya! Aku bayar dengan ini!" Luhan berkata enteng sambil menyerahkan sebuah black card pada sang pramuniaga. Setelah itu Luhan duduk disebelah Victoria dan lagi menghela napasnya.

"Apa kau berpikir uang yang aku gunakan sekarang adalah uang negara?" Luhan berkata sinis tanpa menatap Victoria.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, maka sayang sekali kau harus menyesal. Semua uang yang aku gunakan, adalah uang dari mamaku! Presiden Republik Rakyat Cina, pria itu sudah menikahi seorang wanita Korea dari keluarga kayaraya bernama Lee Young Ae! Dan sejak aku dilahirkan, kakek dan nenekku di Korea melarang papaku untuk menggunakan uangnya dalam membesarkan aku! Bahkan semua kartu yang ada di dompetku tagihannya akan dikirim ke Korea! Dan papaku juga bukan seorang pengusaha, dia hanyalah seorang politisi biasa. Dari awal karirnya dia adalah seorang politisi."

Luhan berceloteh sementara Victoria hanya mampu memandangi Luhan.

"Jika kau marah padaku karena sikapku yang kasar, suka seenaknya dan yang lainnya, tolong jangan salahkan papaku tentang hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak punya andil dalam mendidik dan membesarkan aku selama ini! Sekali lagi, dia hanya seorang politisi yang sibuk mengurusi seluruh rakyat Cina." Luhan melanjutkan celotehannya sambil menunggu beberapa tas yang sedang di pack di hadapannya.

"Dan jika kau marah karena masalahku dengan Guixian gege , aku minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak pernah merebut Gui Xian gege darimu! Dan aku juga tak tertarik menerimanya walaupun dia datang sendiri padaku!"

"Okay, karena kredit cardku sudah selesai bertugas, maka aku harus pergi, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku sudah memesankan mu sebuah Limousine taxi di luar. Sampai jumpa, semoga kita tidak akan berkuliah di tempat yang sama!" Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan akan beranjak namun Victoria menahan tangan Luhan

Luhan berbalik dan tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan "_apa lagi". _Kemudian Victoria menjawab, "Maafkan aku Luhan... aku menyesal.."

"Aku tidak melakukannya agar kau menyesal, aku melakukannya karena aku tidak suka kau menghina papaku!" Luhan kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Victoria sendiri dengan belanjaannya.

.

.

Tiga hari berselang, Luhan kini sedang menyetir mobil sportnya cukup kencang karena jalanan juga cukup lengang. Bagaimana tidak lengang, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi waktu Beijing. Semua nampak biasa, sampai akhirnya air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata rusa cantik itu.

Luhan menggenggam erat setir mobilnya, dia tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sesak yang ada di hatinya, air matanya pun tak bisa lagi terbendung. Luhan begitu sakit. Ini berkaitan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan yang cukup luas, meja itu semakin terasa luas karena hanya Luhan yang duduk di meja itu._

_"Nona, kenapa nona tidak memakan sarapannya? Supnya sudah jadi dingin.." kata seorang pelayan_

_"Ganti lagi dengan yang hangat, susah?" Luhan berkata cetus_

_"Bibi Li, apakah papa pulang hari ini?" Luhan bertanya pada sekretaris pribadinya_

_"Tidak Nona, Tuan Xi kan tinggal di Istana Negara" Jawab bibi Li_

_"Jadi dia meninggalkan aku," Luhan berkata ketus_

_"Nona... bukan begitu.."_

_"Tidak masalah, mama meninggalkanku, papa meninggalkanku... bahkan cinta pertamaku meninggalkanku," Luhan memandang lirih mangkuk sup yang baru diganti._

_Luhan tiba - tiba berdiri, gadis cantik tapi tomboy itu tanpa sepatah katapun langsung meninggalkan meja makan yang masih tertata rapi, belum sedikit pun dia menyentuhnya._

_._

_Luhan menginjakkan kakinya ke gedung tempat ayahnya bekerja, dimana lagi jika bukan di istana negara. Luhan memang tidak pernah mau ikut tinggal di sana, Luhan selalu memilih tinggal dirumah kecilnya, dengan alasan, mamanya dulu pernah tinggal di sana._

_Semua staff istana negara memberikan hormat pada gadis itu, namun Luhan hanya lewat tanpa menggubris siapapun. Ditangan Luhan kini terdapat sebuah paper bag yang entah apa isinya._

_"Nona Luhan, kenapa anda datang tanpa pemberitahuan" sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah sekretaris pribadi sang papa._

_"Dimana papaku?" tanya Luhan ketus_

_"Pak Presiden sedang ada pertemuan penting dengan salah satu pemimpin perusahaan besar di Cina." Jawab sekretaris itu_

_"Aku mau bertemu dengannya sekarang!" Luhan mencoba menyerobot masuk_

_"Nona... sebaiknya nona tunggu hingga pertemuan pak Presiden selesai," Sekretaris itu mencegah Luhan_

_"Apa kau lupa aku ini putri Presiden? Kau mau kepalamu dipenggal sekarang?" ancam Luhan pada sekretaris itu._

_Tanpa aba - aba Luhan lalu menerobos masuk ruang kerja sang papa. Presiden Xi Zhoumi. Diruangan itu terdapat dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan, dan seorang lagi berdiri disebelah orang yang duduk dihadapan sang presiden._

_"Luhan... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Papa sedang ada pertemuan penting, keluar sekarang!" perintah Zhoumi pada putrinya, namun dasar Luhan yang memang keras kepala, dia malah duduk di satu kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah orang yang duduk di hadapan papanya sekarang._

_Luhan meletakkan sebuah paper bag yang tadi dia bawa dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah ember berisi ayam goreng dari salah satu restaurant cepat saji, itu adalah kesukaan Luhan._

_"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan!?" Zhoumi terbelalak kaget, demikian pula sosok yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Aku hanya ingin sarapan bersama papaku, apa itu salah?" Luhan berkata ketus sambil merobek saus tomat_

_"Kau bisa meminta sekretaris papa untuk menjadwalkannya, tidak seperti ini Lu!"_

_"Aku sudah memintanya setiap hari tapi sekretaris itu bilang papa tidak ada waktu kosong, benarkah? Hanya untuk sarapan denganku saja, papa tidak punya waktu?"_

_Zhoumi kehabisan kata - katanya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa bersalah._

_"Kalau begitu untuk hari ini saja, sarapan denganku! Jika tidak aku tidak akan makan selamanya!"_

_"XI LUHAN!"_

_"PAK PRESIDEN! KAU INI JUGA SEORANG PAPA! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGURUS ANAKMU? PALING TIDAK BERIKAN ANAKMU INI 10 MENIT SEHARI UNTUK BERSAMAMU! APA TIDAK BISA?"_

_Luhan terlihat sangat geram, dia mengambil satu potong paha ayam dan mencolekan paha itu pada saos tomat._

_"Oke, papa minta maaf, tapi papa mohon jangan sekarang, jangan disini, papa sedang ada urusan penting."_

_Luhan kembali tidak menggubris perkataan Zhoumi, dia malah asik melahap paha itu._

_"Apa anda mau?" Luhan malah menawarkan ayamnya pada sosok pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, pria itu adalah tamu sang presiden pagi ini._

_"Mmm... Chicken is not my style but... I think it would be nice if i join you! Thanks"_

_"Sure!" Luhan tersenyum manis pada pria itu._

_Mereka berdua akhirnya makan bersama, dihadapan Zhoumi yang terlihat tidak enak bercampur malu._

_._

_Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Luhan masih asik menonton TV, mengingat malam ini adalah pertandingan Manchester United, tentu saja Luhan tidak boleh melewatkannya. Gadis tomboy itu memang red devil sejati. Namun saat pertandingan akan di mulai, TV berukuran 42inch itu tiba - tiba mati._

_"Hiaa... siapa yang..." protes Luhan tiba - tiba terhenti ketika dia melihat sang papa berdiri di belakangnya. Itu mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ketika papanya pulang. Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Raut wajah Zhoumi sangat tidak bersahaja. Dia nampak marah dan benar - benar marah._

_PLAK!_

_Zhoumi menampar Luhan dengan koran yang dia bawa._

_"Apa maksud berita itu!" kata Zhoumi penuh amarah. Luhan kemudian mengambil koran tersebut dan membacanya._

_**CATATAN PRILAKU BURUK XI LUHAN  
PUTRI TUNGGAL PRESIDEN RAKYAT CINA  
**_

_Koran itu, Koran China Daily yang akan terbit besok pagi._ _Koran itu memuat tentang berita - berita prilaku buruk Luhan. Mulai dari bertengkar dengan teman, merusak, judi, taruhan, tauran, bersikap tidak sopan hingga menghamburkan uang sebesar 50.000 yuan perhari._

_Luhan tau, ini prilaku siapa. Nampaknya gadis bernama Victoria itu begitu dendam dan benci kepadanya, hanya karena kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan memilih untuk mengejar Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah, dia marah, tapi dia tak mampu membela dirinya karena semua hal yang diberitakan memang benar dia lakukan._

_"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!"_

_Luhan diam, gadis itu masih tertunduk menatap foto wajahnya yang terpampang dihalaman pertama._

_"Apa kau bangga dengan semua itu?"_

_Luhan masih diam tak bergeming._

_"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau adalah putri seorang presiden, setiap tingkah lakumu akan selalu menjadi sorotan! Kenapa kau begitu tidak bisa diatur seperti ini hah?" Zhoumi membanting ponselnya yang dari tadi bergetar._

_"Memangnya kapan papa pernah mengaturku?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kecil Luhan_

_"Tapi kau sudah besar Lu! Seharusnya kau sadar diri apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan tidak kau lakukan!" Protes Zhoumi_

_"Oh... kalau begitu kita sama saja, Papa tidak hanya seorang presiden, tapi papa juga seorang ayah, seharusnya papa tau apa yang harus papa lakukan menjadi seorang orang tua tunggal untukku!" Luhan balik memprotes_

_"XI LUHAN! jangan kau ungkit - ungkit masalah itu!"_

_"Memangnya kenapa pa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengungkit masalah ini? Memang benar kan? Seharusnya papa yang sadar kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin perhatian dari papa! Jika aku berbuat nakal dan itu membuat papa datang ke rumah ini, maka aku akan selalu melakukannya! Kapan pernah papa datang padaku jika aku tidak membuat masalah? PAPA TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI PADAKU!"_

_Luhan berteriak, kedua matanya menatap tajam kedua bola mata papanya._

_"Aku hanya ingin papa memperhatikanku! Jika seandainya mama masih ada, mungkin aku tidak akan kehausan perhatian seperti ini!"_

_"Jangan bawa mamamu dalam hal ini Lu!"_

_"Ya... papa benar, mama memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini... tapi semenjak aku dilahirkan, aku tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mamaku! Mamaku meninggal karena melahirkanku, tidakkah papa sadar aku hanya memiliki papa di dunia ini?"_

_"XI LUHAN!"_

_"Jika dengan mati bisa membawa aku pada mama di surga, haruskah aku melakukannya?"_

_"Luhan dengarkan papa, kau sudah dewasa nak... berpikirlah dewasa! Jangan terus kekanankan seperti ini! Kau harus maklum, papa ini sibuk nak..."_

_"Kalau begitu papa juga harus maklum jika aku membutuhkan perhatian papa! Aku anak papa!"_

_"Papa tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi anak manja Lu!"_

_"Apa? papa apa? membesarkanku? siapa? Papa?... Bukankah selama ini aku hanya dibesarkan oleh uang?"_

_Zhoumi tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, memang benar sejak Luhan dilahirkan dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang layak darinya, dia hanya diasuh orang lain dan uang. Mama Luhan meninggal ketika dalam proses melahirkan Luhan. Luhan sendirian, dan dia membenci itu, Luhan selalu berbuat ulah hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Zhoumi, hanya untuk melihat Zhoumi pulang dan berbicara dengannya. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?_

_"Luhan kau mau kemana?" Zhoumi baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika anak itu sudah keluar dari rumah._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

.

Dan di sinilah Luhan sekarang, dia berada di sebuah halaman bermain yang nampaknya berada di areal sekolah dasar. Ya, ini adalah areal sekolah dasar tempat Luhan dulu bersekolah. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sekolah dasar itu pagi - pagi buta seperti ini?

Luhan menaiki sebuah tangga menuju ke atap sekolahnya, setelah sampai Luhan lalu berdiri di ujung gedung sambil memejamkan mata dan merasakan desiran lembut angin diakhir musim panas saat pagi buta seperti ini. Perlahan air matanya jatuh.

**_Luhan POV_**

_Kenapa aku selalu sendirian?  
Mama, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ma? Kenapa kau tidak bertahan demi aku? Kenapa kau harus pergi bahkan sebelum aku bisa melihatmu, kenapa aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang darimu ma? Apa salahku? Kenapa mama meninggalkan aku secepat itu?  
_

_Papa, apa aku tidak lebih penting dari urusan negara untuk mu? Papa adalah satu - satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia ini, tapi kenapa papa menjadi satu - satunya orang yang tak peduli padaku? Apakah aku beban untuk papa? Kenapa papa lebih mementingkan mengurus orang lain daripada aku? Aku membutuhkanmu pa... kenapa papa meninggalkan aku?_

_Dan kau...  
Kenapa kau juga menghilang? Kau adalah satu - satunya sahabat yang aku punya, satu - satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan anak nakal sepertiku tanpa peduli aku anak siapa. Kau satu - satunya orang yang mau tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganmu untukku, kau adalah orang pertama yang menyayangiku dengan tulus, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku cintai, tapi kenapa kau menghilang? Kenapa kau menghilang... Wu Shi Xun..._

**_Luhan POV END._**

.

.

Luhan kembali ke rumahnya, tanpa dia duga sang papa masih berada di rumahnya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya sang papa nampak panik

"Papa tidak usah peduli padaku" Luhan hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk kekamarnya namun Zhoumi mencegah langkahnya

"Banyak wartawan yang akan mencarimu, kau dalam posisi yang tidak aman sekarang... Cina sudah tidak aman untukmu!" ucap Zhoumi serius.

"Kau akan aku beri satu kesempatan! Siang ini juga kau harus meninggalkan Cina! Kau harus pergi ke Edinburgh dan hiduplah disana! perbaiki kesalahanmu, kau harus melupakan statusmu sebagai putri presiden, kau adalah orang biasa di sana! Jadilah dewasa! Kau baru boleh kembali jika kau sudah berubah!"

Zhoumi lalu meninggalkan Luhan ketika para ajudannya sudah siap menata koper Luhan di mobil. Tidak ada persiapan, Luhan langsung saja diseret masuk ke mobil dan di bawa ke Bandara yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Karena masih pagi, suasana Bandara masih terasa sepi. Luhan kini duduk di ruang tunggu VIP.

"Edinburgh? Bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar nama kota itu! Menyebalkan" Luhan menggerutu sambil menatap paspornya.

"Oh! Kau si putri presiden!" sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan menghampiri Luhan

"Oh... anda Mr. Chicken is not my style... selamat pagi!" Luhan tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Namaku Kris Wu, bukan Chicken is not my style..." Pria itu langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan

"Namaku Luhan, bukan putri presiden" jawab Luhan membalikkan perkataan Kris.

"Kau nampak akan pergi, berlibur?" Kris bertanya

"Tidak, aku akan pergi untuk diasingkan oleh papaku sendiri, dia bilang cina sudah tidak aman lagi untukku... mungkin itu hanya alasannya saja untuk menjauhkan aku darinya..." gerutu Luhan

Kris sejenak terdiam, dia sendiri ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada adikknya, mengasingkan anak itu karena rumah sudah tidak aman lagi untuk adiknya.

"Mungkin papamu benar, Cina sudah tidak aman lagi untukmu... ada kalanya orang bersifat kejam untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai, dan ada pula saatnya dimana berjauhan lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat seseorang harus menjadi kejam pada hal yang ingin dia lindungi" kata Kris dengan nada lemah dan senyum hambar

"Anda nampak sangat memahami hal ini..." ucap Luhan sedikit tersentuh

"Tentu saja aku paham, aku pernah berada di posisi papamu... dan itu juga sangat sakit dan berat" jawab Kris kini tersenyum lebih baik

Luhan hanya memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak mengerti bercampur iba.

"OH! Tunggu dulu! Apakah anda Kris Wu, Direktur Sinopec Group! Kris WU?" Luhan terbelalak ketika mengingat wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

Kris mengangguk kaget, dia berpikir apakah dia sepopuler itu.

"Kau... gegenya... Wu Shi Xun?" Luhan akhirnya berkata dan sontak membuat Kris kaget,

"Darimana kau tau Wu Shi Xun?" Kris nampak takut pada gadis di hadapannya, apa dia mata - mata?

"Aku... adalah sahabatnya saat di sekolah dasar dulu, dan dia selalu membawa fotomu kemana - mana dulu, makanya aku kira aku mengenalmu... tapi dia menghilang... apa kau tau dia dimana?" Luhan bertanya penuh harap

"Tidak, aku tidak tau dimana dia... dia juga menghilang dari hidupku" jawab Kris, dan itu benar - benar jawaban yang jujur, dia sendiri tidak pernah tau kemana Chanyeol membawa adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa anda tidak tau? Anda kan kakaknya..." Luhan memprotes

"Ada saatnya dimana aku lebih baik tidak tau, itu demi keselamatannya..." Kris memalingkan wajah

"Lalu anda akan pergi kemana?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya

"Aku... akan pergi ke Korea, ada tugas bisnis. Kau?" Kris balik bertanya

"Suatu tempat bernama Edinburgh!" Jawab Luhan datar

"Oh... itu tempat yang bagus..." Kris menjawab dengan senyumnya.

* * *

**2 September 2013  
(Edinburgh, Scotland)  
**

Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Internasional Edinburgh. Mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi ajudan yang siap siaga menjemput atau mengantarnya, juga tidak ada mobil pribadi untuknya. Tidak ada lagi black card yang bisa selalu dia gunakan untuk memenuhi keinginannya, yang dia punya hanyalah sebuah kartu debit biasa yang dijatah 50.000 yuan sebulan, bahkan saat di Cina 50.000 yuan adalah jumlah uang yang bisa Luhan habiskan dalam waktu 1 hari. Belum lagi ini adalah Skotlandia, mata uang yang berlaku adalah pound Sterling. Bahkan segala credit card yang di fasilitasi oleh kakek neneknya di Korea juga disita oleh sang papa. Namun untungnya Luhan sudah disediakan apartemen pribadi untuk dia tinggali selama dia sekolah di sini.

Dia sudah didaftarkan langsung di sebuah kampus cukup terkenal di Edinburgh, the University of Edinburgh dan mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Entahlah kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sana, yang jelas dia hanya ingin seperti almarhum ibunya.

Tak terasa Luhan sudah lama duduk terbengong di salah satu kursi tunggu jemputan. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa di sana, yang ada di tangannya kini hanyalah secarik kertas berisikan alamat apartemennya. Luhan kemudian berdiri dan mendorong trolinya bermaksud untuk mencari taksi. Namun mata Luhan yang tidak fokus saat berjalan malah menabarak seseorang di hadapannya.

"AAAAHHH!" pekik seorang gadis yang Luhan tabrak.

"Oh Sorry, I'm sorry,," kata Luhan langsung ketika dia sadar bahwa ini bukan lagi di Cina, dia bukan siapa - siapa di sini.

"Oh... it's okay!" jawab gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis.

"Emm... excuse me, if i want to get a taxi... where should i go?" tanya Luhan pada gadis itu.

"Kau orang Cina ya?" kata gadis itu tiba - tiba

"Oh... iya, aku baru datang dari Cina, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Luhan agak shock

"Namaku Xiumin! Zhang Xiumin! logatmu itu kental sekali logat Beijing..." gadis itu ceria lalu menjabatkan tangannya pada Luhan

"Namaku, Lu Han... Xi Luan!" jawabnya, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu lega bertemu dengan gadis di hadapannya ini

"Kau akan menuju rumah saudara atau ke hotel?" tanya Xiumin masih dengan tatapan imutnya

"Aku... menuju apartemenku, aku kemari untuk berkuliah dan aku tinggal di apartemen..." jawab Luhan masih malu - malu

"Ookay... akan aku antar kau ke sana, dimana alamatnya?"

"Q Residence Apartment - _24 Queen St, The South City of Edinburgh_" jawab Luhan

"Oh... itu dekat rumahnya Sehun, ahahaa dia sahabatku... baik akan aku antar kau, tapi tunggu sebentar, aku masih harus menunggu temanku, dia baru datang dari Amerika dan aku harus menjemputnya!" Xiumin berkata sambil menarik troli Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

"XIUMINNIEEE!" suara menggelegar memekakkan telinga menghampiri mereka berdua. Terlihat namja berkulit tan berlari menghampiri Xiumin dan Luhan

"Nah itu dia..." kata Xiumin

"AAA... Xiumin-ah panggapta... Sehunie odieseo?" tanya anak itu langsung memeluk Xiumin.

"Norangie... hangguk saramindeyeo?" tanya Luhan langsung.

"Oh... kau bisa bahasa korea juga?" tanya Xiumin kaget

"Ibuku... orang korea, jadi sedikit banyak aku bisa bahasa Korea" kata Luhan malu - malu dalam bahasa korea

"Aku bukan orang korea, tapi aku bisa bahasa Korea karena ketiga sahabatku orang Korea... nanti akan ku kenalkan dengan yang lain!" kata Xiumin

"Ini siapa Xiu?" tanya Jongin penasaran sekaligus memamerkan senyum konyolnya

"Ini teman baruku, namanya Xi Luhan, dia baru datang dari Cina!" jawab Xiumin riang

"Kim Jongin! tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Jongin dan Luhan akhirnya berjabat tangan dan saling berkenalan.

"Ngomong - ngomong kemana Sehun? kenapa dia tidak menjemputku? Kenapa malah kau?" protes Jongin

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia harus membantu Kyungsoo di Cafenya..." Xiumin berkata enteng namun itu sukses membuat senyum Jongin memudar.

Sebuah Taksi yang sudah dipesan Xiumin menghampiri mereka dan ketiganya lalu naik kedalam taksi itu, untuk saja Jongin hanya membawa diri dan tas ranselnya saja karena barang - barang Luhan nampaknya memenuhi bagasi Taksi itu.

* * *

**3 September 2013**  
**Seoul - South Korea**

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut dan beberapa bantal bukannya ada di bawah kepalanya malah menutupi wajah tampannya. Kris sedikit menggeliat diatas tempat tidur King size itu. Matanya kini telah terbuka sempurna, dan dia tau betul bahwa dia tidak sedang tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Sudah dua hari dia menginap di Hotel.

"Kau pasti masih tidur di sana, apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Kris bergumam dengan suara seraknya, seperti biasa dia menyapa dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat seperti itu setiap paginya sambil menatap layar ponselnya sendiri.

**_Drrt... Drrt..._**

Ponsel Kris bergetar, namja itu menghembuskan napas beratnya ketika dia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hallo..." gumam Kris sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suara seraknya.

"_Jangan lupa, hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan putri keluarga Huang... temui aku di restaurant The Royal Hotel tepat pukul 7 malam. Mengerti?"_

"Aku mengerti ma..."

PIP

Dan telpon itu terputus begitu saja. Pria dingin itu memang selalu tak bisa membantah keinginan sang mama yang kini memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas perusahaan, yang sama artinya dengan wanita itu memiliki kuasa penuh terhadap kehidupannya. Wanita yang sama dinginnya dengan Kris itu berniat menjodohkan Kris dengan seorang putri pemilik perusahaan tambang emas.

Kris sendiri tak pernah benar - benar peduli siapa wanita itu. Kris memang tak pernah peduli pada hidup siapapun di dunia ini, bahkan terkadang terhadap dirinya sendiri dia tak peduli. Dia sering merasa hidupnya tak berguna karena harus selalu mengikuti keinginan mamanya.

.

Tepat jam 7 malam, langkah kaki jenjang Kris memasuki sebuah hotel dengan arsitektur eropa yang cukup megah di tengah kota Seoul. Kris menggunakan setelan jas yang membuatnya nampak sangat berwibawa, rambut coklatnya disisir begitu rapi (_gaya rambut Kris pas di Mnet Wide Open Interview Chrismast Day_). Kedua tangannya ia selipkan kedalam saku celananya, Kris berjalan begitu mantap tanpa memperdulikan betapa wanita yang dia lewati begitu mengagumi ketampanannya.

Kris memasuki areal restaurant bintang 5 itu. Dia dapat melihat Heechul sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis yang hanya nampak punggungnya saja. Gadis itu berambut hitam legam dan panjang.

"Ni hao..." sapa Kris begitu dia sampai di meja tempat Heechul dan gadis itu duduk.

"Silahkan duduk sayang..." kata Heechul ramah. Dihadapan orang lain memang Heechul selalu berhasil mencuri image sebagai wanita karir yang ramah, istri yang setia dan ibu yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang menjadi kenyataannya.

Kris baru saja duduk dan dia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya. Kris menatap sejenak gadis itu dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyapa.

"Kris, gadis manis yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah putri keluarga Huang yang mama sering ceritakan, namanya Huang Zitao... Zitao, ini anak mama Kris Wu" Kata Heechul masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kris dan Zitao saling menundukkan kepala tanda menghormati satu sama lain. Setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam acara makan malam yang bisa dibilang cukup hening karena yang sibuk bercakap - cakap hanyalah Heechul dan Zitao. Nampaknya gadis yang bernama Zitao ini cukup cerewet dan banyak bicara.

"Nah Kris, mulai sekarang... Zitao adalah calon istrimu, aku dan keluarga Zitao sudah memutuskan untuk langsung menikahkan kalian karena kalian sudah dijodohkan dari dulu jadi tidak perlu bertunangan lagi... langsung saja..." kata Heechul

"Jadi kapan kita akan menikah ma?" tanya Kris, seperti biasa wajahnya selalu datar dan nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali

"Tiga hari dari sekarang, karena undangan sudah disebar, jadi tidak akan masalah.." jawab Heechul bersemangat.

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya makan malam keluarga itu berakhir. Heechul langsung menuju ke bandara karena dia harus kembali ke Cina, sementara Kris masih tetap di Korea untuk urusan pernikahannya. Pernikahannya memang berlangsung di Korea mengingat perusahaan baru bernama WH corp. yang merupakan perusahaan baru yang dibangun karena pernikahan Kris dan Zitao memang didirikan di Korea.

Kris mendapat tugas untuk mengantar Zitao kembali ke hotelnya. Ditengah perjalanan suasanya dingin menerpa. Zitao yang tak biasa jadi pendiam kini sibuk mencari ide tentang hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan calon suaminya ini.

"mmm... tiga hari kedepan, kita berdua akan menjadi suami istri... ini aneh, kita belum saling mengenal tapi kita harus menikah secepat itu... aku..."

"Apa kau menikahiku hanya karena harta?" Kris memotong pembicaraan Zitao dan telak membuat gadis manis itu terperangah

"Apa maksudmu aku menikahimu demi harta? aku bahkan sudah kaya tanpa harus menikah denganmu!" Zitao yang polos dan sangat jujur itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kris

"Oh benarkah, lalu kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Kris berniat mengintimidasi

"Kau sendiri kenapa mau menikah denganku?" Zitao malah tidak menanggapi prilaku intimidasi Kris

Kris kehabisan kata - kata, baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan santainya menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Aiih... kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawab kan, hahaha.." Zitao lalu tertawa menatap wajah cengo Kris yang sedang menyetir

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa hah?" Kris membentak Zitao

"Apa aku baru boleh tertawa saat kau suruh?" Zitao kembali bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya

"Menjauh dariku sekarang juga!" Kris kembali berteriak

"Hei... bagaimana aku bisa menjauh darimu sedangkan kita berada dalam satu mobil! Haruskan aku duduk diatap mobil ini atau di bagasi agar bisa jauh darimu? hahaha kau ini lucu sekali!" Zitao kembali tertawa karena apa yang dia lihat dari diri Kris adalah hal yang lucu. Ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang melihat kelucuan saat Kris sedang marah.

Kris sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa gadis yang ada di sebelahnya tidak menanggapi serius amarahnya, bahkan dia menjadikan kris sebagai bahan tertawaan. Kris sendiri bingung, dan kebingungan itu menghantarkan Kris pada sebuah rasa penasaran. "_Sebenarnya wanita seperti apa dia?"_

"CEPAT TURUN! ini sudah di hotelmu!" Kris menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan lobi hotel

"Xie Xie Kris... sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi... calon suamiku..." Zitao tersenyum lucu, dan Kris juga merasa bahwa senyum itu cukup lucu, tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya bukan pujian, dia malah menyuruh Zitao keluar dengan kasar.

Setelah Zitao keluar, senyum diwajahnya menghilang.

"Ada apa dengan pria itu? Galak sekali!" gerutu Zitao.

"Tapi seperti ada sesuatu di matanya, sebenarnya pria seperti apa dia?" gumam Zitao sambil melihat mobil Kris menjauh.

* * *

**3 September 2013**  
**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Sedangkan jauh dari kota Seoul, dibelahan bumi yang berbeda. Sekitar 9 jam lebih lambat dari waktu di Seoul. Di kota Edinburgh, Skotlandia kini baru menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Desiran angin penghujung musim gugur kini terasa belum terlalu dingin untuk ukuran kota Edinburgh, orang - orang disana malah merasakan sejuk, kota Edinburgh memang kota yang selalu sejuk walaupun disiang hari, mengingat ini adalah Skotlandia yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan kutub utara.

Seorang remaja laki - laki tengah terbaring diatas rumput yang terhampar luas di pinggiran sebuah danau yang berada di areal _Lochend Park_, dia merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping sebuah tas ransel yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa buku di dalamnya dan sebuah sepeda fixie yang juga terbaring tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Anak itu nampak begitu damai, sebuah ipod yang tersambung dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Namun dibalik raut damainya, beberapa kali dia menghembuskan napas panjang, seolah ada sesuatu yang berat menindih dadanya.

Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat oriental khas orang asia timur, matanya sipit, kulitnya putih pucat, hidungnya mancung, bibir tipisnya berwarna merah alami, dan bentuk rahangnya tegas. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak mencopot earphone di kedua telinganya, namun matanya masih tetap terpejam, sedikit senyum tersungging di wajah tampan anak berambut pirang itu.

"_Nihaoma_ gege..." bisik anak itu kemudian dia membuka matanya. Kedua manik coklat itu menatap tajam langit kota Edinburgh yang nampak bersih hari ini. Tak lama setelah itu Sehun bangun dan langsung merapikan beberapa buku yang tadi berserakan masuk ke dalam tasnya. Setelah menutup resleting tasnya Sehun kemudian menggunakan Beani hitam di kepalanya dan kembali memasangkan earphone di telinganya.

Sehun mengayuh sepeda fixienya di jalur khusus sepeda yang membentang disamping danau yang menuju pintu keluar areal _taman Lochend _yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah keluar dari areal taman, sepeda yang Sehun kayuh terus menyusuri jalanan yang nampak cukup ramai oleh pejalan kaki, dikanan dan kiri jalan yang tak begitu luas itu terdapat coffee shop dan restaurant dimana para pelanggannya sedang asik menikmati makan siang mereka. Sehun masih terus mengayuh menuju sebuah kompleks perumahan di daerah Grange, kota Edinburgh bagian selatan.

Sekitar 30 menit Sehun mengayuh sepedanya, diapun akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang berada di kompleks perumahan 3 lantai berukuran cukup besar, deretan rumah - rumah itu nampak tak berbeda satu sama lainnya. Kompleks perumahan bergaya eropa dengan sentuhan khas skotlandia disetiap rumahnya dimana dindingnya berbahan batu pualam dengan didominasi warna coklat dan hitam, disetiap atap rumah terdapat cerobong asap dan juga sebuah jendela attic. Rumah itu terlihat begitu hangat juga nyaman.

Kompleks perumahan di Eropa memang jauh berbeda dari kompleks perumahan di Asia. Tidak ada halaman depan yang luas, hanya cukup untuk memarkir sebuah mobil dan sepetak area yang ditumbuhi rumput dan tanaman. Tidak ada pintu gerbang didepannya, yang ada hanya pagar pendek sebagai batas antara halaman dan bahu jalan. Setiap rumah hanya terdiri dari bangunan rumah yang cukup tinggi dengan sebuah pintu masuk di depan serta banyak jendela di temboknya. (_Bagi kalian pecinta Harry Potter pasti bisa ngebayangin rumahnya Uncle Vernon kan? nah mirip gitu cuman lebih gede dikit)_

Sehun terdiam melihat sebuah papan kecil yang tergantung di atas kotak surat yang bertengger dekat pagar pembatas rumah didepannya.

_64 Saint Alban's Road, The Grange Estate EH9  
South Side City of Edinburgh, Scotland - United Kingdom  
Chanyeol Park  
Sehun Park_

Sudah hampir 8 tahun dia tinggal di rumah itu bersama kakak sepupunya Park Chanyeol. Orang - orang dilingkungan itu mengenalnya sebagai anak yang baik, cerdas dan cukup ramah. Mengingat dia adalah anak Asia yang berasal dari Korea. Itulah identitasnya.

Sehun meletakkan sepeda kesayangannya disamping pintu masuk kemudian memencet pin password rumahnya. Setelah pintu terbuka dia langsung masuk. Suasana rumah nampak sepi, terlihat lorong masuk yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dan ruang tengah begitu lengang.

"_Good Afternoon Sehun.._." sapa seorang maid yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas dan membawa keranjang cucian, maid itu nampak cukup akrab dengan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah orang yang mengurusi rumah itu selama 7 tahun belakangan. Bisa dibilang wanita paruh baya itu sudah seperti baby sitter Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"_Afternoon miss Russel, is my Hyung home?_" tanya Sehun sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sliper.

"_He wanted me to tell you that He was so hurry and needed to go to Korea as soon as possible. So he couldn't tell you earlier about this_" kata wanita berwajah khas eropa itu dengan raut agak menyesal, walaupun usianya sudah berkepala 4 namun dia masih terlihat segar dan energic.

"_It's okay, He definitely will call me when he already in Korea_" Sehun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Miss Russel dan segera menaiki tangga ke lantai 3. Kamarnya terletak di lantai teratas, sebenarnya lantai itu adalah sebuah ruangan atap, namun Sehun menyukai ruangan itu dan menyulapnya menjadi kamar yang sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya ketika langit mulai memerah, matanya kembali terpejam. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak pernah nyaman akhir - akhir ini. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah nama pada aplikasi safari di ponsel pintar itu.

_"Kris Wu"_

Sederetan berita muncul, dan mata sipit Sehun membelalak ketika dia mendapati sebuah artikel berjudul "_Putra Mahkota Sinopec Group akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya di Korea"_

Sehun membuka artikel itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Napasnya berhembus pelan lalu dia tersenyum.

"Apa gege sudah menemukan wanita yang gege cintai? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia juga pintar? Aku selalu berharap untuk kebahagiaan gege di sana..." gumam Sehun pada ponselnya.

"Ah... jangan - jangan Hyung sebenarnya pergi untuk menghadiri pernikahan gege..." Sehun bangun dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Tepat saat dia mengambil ponselnya, sebuah panggilan dari nomor asing masuk.

"Hello" jawab sehun

"_Sehun-ah... kau sudah pulang?"_

Suara Chanyeol menghampiri telinga Sehun, helaan napas legapun dihembuskan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Oh apa Hyung sudah sampai di Korea?"

"_Ani... aku sedang transit di Dubai, aku tidak mendapatkan Tiket langsung ke Korea"_

"Kenapa hyung pergi mendadak? Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"_Meolla, tapi appa menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang ke Korea dan bertemu seseorang..."_

"Jadi, appa hanya meminta hyung saja yang pulang? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

"_Hei... kau kan harus memulai kuliahmu beberapa hari lagi, aku tidak mau adikku jadi tukang bolos! Appa juga pasti tidak mau 'anak bungsunya' jadi anak nakal kan..?"_

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tau beritanya?"

"_Berita... tentang Kris? mmm... perusahaan 'kita' juga mendapat undangannya"_

"Arrayeo... tolong beritahu pada gege jika aku baik - baik saja"

"_Hei ayolah... kenapa nada bicaramu jadi sendu seperti itu Park Sehun?"_

Sehun diam sejenak ketika mendengar nama 'Park Sehun' disebutkan oleh Chanyeol. Nama itu seketika menyadarkan Sehun siapa dirinya, ya dia adalah Park Sehun, adik Park Chanyeol.

"_Mungkin aku akan kembali minggu depan, kau jada diri baik - baik ya... jangan jauh - jauh dari teman - temanmu, aku sudah meminta Miss Russel untuk tinggal 24 jam dirumah selama aku tidak ada, cepat hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi" _

"Ne hyung, hyung..."

"_Oo... wae?"_

"Palli deorawahajuseo..." Sehun berkata dengan nada lemah

_"Ne... arra! anyeong!"_

_PIP_

Sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus. Sehun menghela napasnya sepanjang dan sedalam mungkin. Sudah 8 tahun lamanya Sehun menjadi adik Park Chanyeol. Sudah 8 tahun lamanya Sehun menjadi seorang Park sehun. Sudah 8 tahun lamanya pula Sehun menjadi Putra Bungsu keluarga Park. Putra Bungsu? Mengapa bisa?

Ya, Chanyeol memohon bantuan pada appanya untuk membantu Kris. Chanyeol memberi tahu appa dan eommanya tentang masalah interen keluarga Wu, dan memohon bantuan pada kedua orang tuanya untuk membantunya dalam misi rahasia ini. Chanyeol melakukan itu karena dia percaya bahwa Park Donghae dan Park Eunhyuk adalah dua orang tua yang sangat bisa dipercaya. Pada awalnya memang Donghae merasa berat dalam menerima permintaan putra tunggalnya ini, terlebih lagi yang mereka selundupkan adalah putra Bungsu perusahaan raksasa di Cina yang merupakan colega baik mereka. Tapi karena Donghae adalah appa yang baik dan sangat mencintai anak tunggalnya itu, dia dan istrinya pun bersedia membantu Chanyeol dan Kris, terlebih lagi Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan pintar, jadi Nyonya dan Tuan Park sangat menyayangi anak itu dan meminta Sehun memanggil mereka dengan sebuatan Eomma dan Appa.

_._

_._

_._

Hari pun perganti, entah kenapa hari ini Sehun bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Sehun melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya dan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi waktu Edinburgh. Sehun langsung merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian beranjang ke kamar mandi. Masa berliburnya sebenatar lagi akan habis, dan beberapa hari kedapan dia sudah memulai perkuliahannya.

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian masih menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda. Sejenak dia menatap kearah meja belajarnya, disana ada sebuah foto berukuran cukup lebar dan menampilkan wajah 4 siswa junior high school. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 4 sekawan gerombolan siswa Asia di sekolah itu. Senyum anak - anak Asia yang menjadi minoritas di junior high school itu.

Dalam foto itu terlihat 4 siswa sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah saat hari kelulusan, mereka semua tersenyum dan seseorang dengan senyum paling lebar dan duduk paling kiri, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang paling gelap diantara semuanya. Anak itu adalah Kim Jongin, anak yang selalu ingin dipanggil Kai karena dia bilang itu terdengar keren, anak laki - laki yang cukup manja dan selalu menghandalkan kartu berwarna hitam di dompetnya, anak yang selalu menjadi yang paling rusuh diantara keempatnya. Disebelah Kai adalah seorang anak laki - laki dengan mata berbentuk garis karena dia tersenyum sangat lebar saat itu, tersenyum sambil membawa piagam penghargaan karena dia dinyatakan sebagai siswa dengan nilai kelulusan terbaik, Piagam atas nama Sehun Park. Di samping sehun adalah seorang siswi cantik, matanya tak kalah sipit dengan mata sehun namun gadis itu sangat imut dengan pipi yang seperti bak pao, gadis itu adalah gadis sederhana yang sangat baik hati, dia adalah orang yang paling bijaksana diantara mereka berempat, wajar saja karena dia adalah sosok kakak untuk ketiga yang lainnya, gadis itu adalah Zhang Xiumin. Dan yang duduk paling kanan, gadis bermata bundar dengan senyum berbentuk hati di bibirnya, rambut panjangnya terurai sangat indah, gadis manis yang sangat feminin, dia juga memegang piagam yang sama dengan Sehun, hanya saja itu adalah piagam untuk siswa dengan nilai terbaik kedua, atas nama Kyungsoo Do.

Sehun tersenyum melihat foto itu, hayalannya kembali disaat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah. Dia begitu gugup dan takut.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Sehun berdiri disebuah aula bersama Chanyeol yang hadir sebagai Walinya, menggantikan orang tua mereka yang tidak bisa datang. Tangan Sehun terasa dingin sangking gugupnya._

_"Tenanglah adikku, kau akan baik - baik saja di sini... ini adalah Global International School, pasti ada anak Asia juga di sekolah ini" kata Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki kerah seragam Sehun._

_"Tapi hyung, aku kan... aku adalah seorang pelarian hyung.." desah Sehun pasrah_

_"Percaya padaku, tidak satupun orang di sini yang tau siapa kau, kau adalah adikku, jadi aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu! Arra.." Chanyeol membungkuk agar dia bisa mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sehun yang belum seberapa tinggi saat itu._

_BRUGH_

_Tiba - tiba seorang anak menabrak Sehun dari belakang, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun kaget dan membelalakkan mata sipitnya._

_"I'm sorry... I didn't see you! Oh you are Asian! Thanks god, I thought that I was the one and only Asian here!" anak itu langsung saja memeluk Sehun dengan bahagia_

_"Excuseme... you are too tight" Sehun berusaha lepas_

_"Oh maafkan aku, aku baru pertama kali datang ke mari, namaku Kai!" anak itu menjulurkan tangannya namun sesorang keburu memanggilnya_

_"Tuan muda Kim, kenapa anda berlarian seperti itu?" seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri anak yang dipanggil tuan muda Kim, dan itu adalah anak yang memeluk Sehun sekarang_

_"Oh, kau orang Korea?" Chanyeol langsung meneliti anak itu. Dan dada Chanyeol berdegup kencang ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu adalah Jongin, anak kecil yang dulu diasuh Yixing dan Kris, kenapa anak itu bisa di sini? Apa anak itu akan mengenalinya?_

_"Mmm... aku adalah orang Korea... namaku Kim Jongin panggil saja aku Kai, tapi sejak lahir aku tinggal di Amerika karena orang tuaku mengurus pabrik Wine di sana!" Jawab anak itu bangga, rupanya dia tidak mengenali Chanyeol, dan itu membuat pria jangkung itu lega._

_"Park Sehun... aku Park Sehun..." Sehun akhirnya menyodorkan tangannya pada Jongin_

_"Mmm... Sehunie anyeong! Tapi... ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu kan, tapi kenapa aku merasa jika kau sangat familiar, wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang... pada orang yang sudah seperti Hyungku sendiri..." kata Kai gembira._

_"OH SEHUN-AH!" seseorang memekikkan nama Sehun, dan Sehun kenal betul dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara Xiumin, mereka berteman saat masih sama - sama berada di sebuah tempat kursus penyamarataan kurikulum. Kursus itu memang harus diikuti setiap siswa internasional yang ingin melanjutkan sekolah mereka di luar negeri._

_"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu sekolah!" Xiumin menghampiri Sehun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sebentar ketika melihat segerombolan anak Asia di depannya, itu membuatnya tenang karena dia merasa menyekolahkan Sehun di tempat yang tepat._

_"Aku juga tidak menyangkanya, diama Lay jie jie?" tanya Sehun pada Xiumin_

_"Lay jie jie... kau tau kan, dia sekarang sibuk di London... huft..." Xiumin menghela napas kesal._

_"Tapi tidak masalah, karena ada Ryeowook ajhuma yang bersedia menjadi waliku menggantukan Lay jie jie!" Xiumin tersenyum manis_

_"Oh iya Sehun! Kenalkan ini temanku yang sering kuceritakan, namanya Do Kyungsoo dia baru pindah dari Wales ke sini" Xiumin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo, gadis imut yang sangat feminin dan rapi._

_"Park Sehun imnida..."_

_"Do Kyungsoo imnida..."_

_"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Kim...Jongin, dia teman baruku..." Sehun hampir lupa ada seorang anak dengan senyum lebar di sebelahnya_

_"Kim Jongin imnida..." _

_"Do Kyungsoo imnida..."_

_Jongin tak lepas - lepas memandang Kyungsoo, entah kenapa anak itu seperti melihat sesuatu berbau wine, sungguh menyengat, tapi yang tersengat bukan hindungnya, melainkan hatinya. Anak itu merasakan getaran aneh semenjak pertama dia melihat Kyungsoo._

_Xiumin memperhatikan tatapan Jongin pada Kyungsoo, dan gadis kecil itu tertawa. "Hei.. matamu bisa copot tuan Kim... oh ya, Zhang Xiumin imnida..." kata Xiumin yang dia sendiri sudah fasih berbahasa Korea karena dia sudah lama bergaul dengan orang - orang Korea di lingkungannya.  
_

_Chanyeol terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar nama 'Zhang Xiumin' itu adalah nama adik Yixing, dia tau betul. Apakah Yixing disekitar sini? Jantung Chanyeol hampir copot dengan kejadian hari ini. Jongin dan Xiumin akan menjadi teman Sehun?_

_"Waah... nampaknya hanya aku saja yang orang Cina di sini... kalian semua orang Korea" desah Xiumin sebal_

_"Gwaenchana... kau bisa mengambil marga ku jika kau mau" bisik Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya_

_**FLASH BACK END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Good morning sweetheart.." sapa seorang wanita tua dari dapur ketika Sehun memasuki ruang makan

"Good morning miss Russel, what's for breakfas?" tanya Sehun menghampiri wanita itu

"Roasted bred, scrembled egg, saussage and bacon and dont forget, orange juice!" kata Wanita itu dengan senyum ramah

Sehun langsung duduk di meja makan dan Miss Russel segera menghidangkan sarapannya.

"Thank you Miss Russel" kata Sehun

"Anytime sweetheart" kata wanita itu.

Sehun mengunyah sarapannya dengan tenang hingga sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam inbox ponselnya

_**FROM : Kai the Kkamjonginie**_

_**YA! Albino! Apa kau tidak merindukan aku huh?  
Aku sudah kembali dari Amerika!  
Teganya kau tidak menjemputku kemarin, dan sekarang kau sama sekali tidak menanyakan kabarku  
Aku kecewa padamu!  
Aku membencimu!**_

Sehun tersenyum melihat pesan singkat itu, Kai memang selalu seperti itu, kekanakan dan sangat suka bermain - main. Sedikit berbeda dengan sehun yang agak pendiam dan selalu memasang wajah poker facenya

_**TO : Kai the Kkamjonginie**_

_**But, I LOVE YOU...  
Eottokee? ~**_

Sehun tersenyum kembali setelah dia menekan panel send di ponselnya, dia selalu mengerjai Kai seperti itu.

_**FROM : Kai the Kkamjonginie**_

_**Majja! I LOVE YOU TOO!  
YA! ayo keluar rumah! Aku tunggu kau di cafe Kyungsoo  
Akan aku kenalkan kau dengan seseorang!  
Pukul 11 tepat! Chu~**_

Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah saat dia melihat sebuah emotikon cium diakhir pesan Kai, itu sungguh menggelikan namun itu sudah biasa mereka berdua lakukan. Mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain. Kai bahkan sering menginap di rumah Sehun dan Chanyeol ketika dia merasa kesepian di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sehun langsung menggambil tas ranselnya dan berpamitan pada Miss Russel jika dia akan pergi ke cafe milik sahabatnya. Sehun, anak itu walaupun difasilitasi mobil pribadi oleh Chanyeol namun dia tak pernah meggunakan mobil itu. Sehun lebih memilih pergi kemana - mana dengan sepeda fixie putih kesayangannya.

Seperti biasa, Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan riang, tidak lupa topi dan earphoe selalu terpasang padanya. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dari kawansan _Saint Alban_ menuju kawasan _St. Thomas_ yang masih sama - sama berada di wilayah Grange. Sehun menuju sebuah cafe bernama DO Cafe berada di sebuah sudut _St. Thomas street_, itu adalah Cafe milik keluarga Kyungsoo, sekaligus rumah yang ditinggali oleh Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Xiumin memang dititipkan oleh Lay, kakak perempuannya pada keluarga Kyungsoo selama dia bekerja di London.

Ya. Zhang Yixing masih hidup. Dia hanya harus 'disembunyikan' untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Dia mengubah namanya menjadai Zhang Lay. Kris yang menyembunyikan Yixing demi keselamatan sahabatnya itu. Yixing dulunya di sembunyikan di daerah Wales. Namun seiring dengan waktu berjalan dan keadaan sudah dirasa cukup aman, Kris mengizinkan Yixing untuk berpindah asal tidak keluar dari Inggris.

Chanyeol sendiri sering menemui Lay di London, hanya untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang sampai sekarang masih mencintai Kim Junmyeon, lelaki yang dulu bahkan sempat menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol yang tau jika Yixing masih menyimpan rasa pada Junmyeon selalu menghibur gadis itu dengan mengenalkannya dengan beberapa temannya, berharap perasaan Yixing alias Lay bisa berubah. Namun pendirian gadis itu begitu kukuh. Sekali cinta, nampaknya dia akan cinta selamanya pada Junmyeon.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai di DO Cafe, dan dia memarkir sepeda kebanggaannya disamping plang cafe. Dari kejauhan terlihat Kai dan Xiumin melambaikan tangan mereka pada Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo terlihat di depan Cafe sedang memasang sebuah taplak meja.

"Oh... kau datang... dari tadi Kai terus menggerutu jika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi... kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kemarin itu kau seharusnya menjemput Kai?" Kyungsoo langsung menyapa Sehun dengan pertanyaan tidak bersahajanya. Entah kenapa tapi hati sehun berdegup cukup kencang ketika mata bundar Kyungsoo menatapnya saat gadis itu bicara.

"Mianhae... karena kau butuh bantuan di Cafe jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.." jawab Sehun menahan rasa gugupnya

"Sudahlah... lain kali jangan batalkan janji apapun yang sudah kau buat demi aku! Sana temui Kai dan Xiu, mereka membawa teman baru..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan kepalanya lucu. Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam Cafe.

"Waseo!" Kai berkata dengan nada sarkastik pada sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Waeyeo chagi-ah..?" Sehun melempar topinya pada Kai dan Kai langsung memakai topi itu

"Ueek... sampai kapan kalian akan terus bertingkah gay seperti itu? ueek" Xiumin tidak tahan dengan keadaan disekitarnya

"Apa kau sebegitu merindukan aku sampai kau merengek dan meminta aku datang kemari?" Sehun menarik jus dari hadapan Kai dan meminumnya

"YA! Itu bukan jusku!" Kai ingin merampas jus itu namun terlambat

"Hei... aku kira kalian memesankan ini untukku, siapa lagi yang suka dengan jus strawberry di sini selain aku?" Sehun memprotes

"Ah,... itu jusku.."

suara asing menghampiri telinga Sehun, Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut dibuntut kuda mengenakan kaos biru tua yang nampak kebesaran, celana jeans hitam serta sneakers putih di kakinya.

Luhan, gadis itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Seperti ada petir yang menyengat dirinya disiang bolong. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, dadanya berdegup begitu kencang ketika melihat orang yang di hadapannya, yang meminum jusnya adalah seseorang yang hilang di masa lalunya. Luhan begitu yakin itu adalah dia, dia yang menjadi cinta pertama Luhan, Wu Shi Xun. Luhan menjatuhkan nampan yang dia pegang dan membuat kue kue di nampan itu berserakan. Tangannya bergetar dan keringat membasahi keningnya.

Kai, Xiumin dan Sehun yang melihatnya langsung memandang Luhan cemas.

"Luhan, kau tida apa - apa? apa kau sakit?" Xiumin membantu luhan menmunguti kue yang berserakan

"Ah... biarkan saja... biar aku yang melakukannya..." Kyungsoo yang baru datang langsung ikut merapikan beberapa serpihan piring kaca di lantai.

Melihat itu Sehun dengan sigap ikut berjongkok dan membantu.

"Aakh" tangan Kyungsoo berdarah ketika tak sengaja serpihan piring mengenai jarinya

Sehun yang melihat itu dengan penuh perasaan dan telaten langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan melihat luka itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghisap darah Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap kejadian itu dengan hati perih, mungkin lebih perih dari tangan Kyungsoo sekarang. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang seperti membeku di posisinya melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Kyungsoo, Kai sudah menyukai Kyungsoo sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di junior high school dan perasaan itu tak pernah berubah, namun Kai tidak nerani menyatakan perasaannya itu, dia terlalu pengecut hanya karena dia tau jika Sehun juga menyukai Kyungsoo.

Xiumin satu - satunya orang yang netral di sana menatap Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Luhan bergantian. Suasananya begitu hening.

"Aaah... ajhumma... ajhumaa... tolong bantu kami di sini.." pekik Xiumin pada salah seorang pegawai cafe dan pekikan itu membuyarkan lamunan Kai, Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus segera mengobati ini, ayo kita ke belakang!" Sehun menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan sigap, sementara Kyungsoo agak kikuk sesekali dia menatap Jongin, Luhan dan Xiumin sebelum dia berbelok menuju arah belakang

"Luhan gwaenchana?" tanya Xiumin Luhan lalu menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum

"Gwaenchana... aku baik - baik saja..." Luhan masih mencoba tersenyum

"Jongin-ah... wae geurae?" Xiumin memergoki Jongin yang masih nampak bengong

"Lain hati kau hati - hati ya Luhan..." kata Jongin akhirnya

Sesaat kemudian Sehun dan Kyungsoo datang kembali dengan Sehun yang membawa nampan berisi segelas jus strawberry dan Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi kue - kue yang baru.

Sehun meletakkan gelas jus itu di hadapan Luhan, dan Luhan hanya memandang Sehun

"Maafkan aku telah meminum jusmu.. aku kira mereka memesankan untukku, karena hanya aku yang biasanya minum jus strawberry" ucap Sehun sungkan

"mmm... gwaenchana... mulai sekrang akan ada dua orang diantara kita yang minum jus strawberry, kau dan aku!" jawab Luhan mencoba tenang

Sehun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, sementara Kai sedang mencoba memberi perhatian pada Kyungsoo dengan melihat bebat luka di jari gadis itu.

"Oh iya,,, kenalkan gadis ini, Luhan... Xi Luhan... dia asal Cina tapi dia fasih bahasa Korea..." Xiumin mengenalkan Luhan

"Dan Luhan, ini adalah sahabatku Sehun, Park Sehun.."

"Hah?"

Luhan kaget, Sehun? kenapa bisa Sehun?

"Oh? kenapa kau kaget mendengar namaku? Kenalkan... Park Sehun imnida..." kata Sehun dengan senyum imut

"Lu... Xi Lu Han..." Luhan menyimpan tanda tanya di kepalanya dan berusaha menerima bahwa yang di hadapannya adalah Sehun, buka Wu Shi Xun. Tapi hati kecilnya yakin, dia adalah Shixun.

Tapi sejak pertemuan itulah, mereka berlima jadi sahabat baik, terlebih lagi kelima dari mereka berkuliah di universitas dan jurusan yang sama.

* * *

**4 September 2013  
(Seoul, Korea)**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan Chanyeol masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Perjalanan selama 18 jam dia tempuh kemarin membuat kepalanya seperti berputar - putar dan berputar - putar. Ini memang bukan penerbangan pertama dalam jarak jauh yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi tetap saja, kebiasaan jet-lag nya tidak mau pergi. Dan sejak semalam dia tidur di kamarnya sendiri, kamar yang menjadi kamarnya sejak Chanyeol berusia 5 Tahun dan terpaksa dia tinggalkan demi misi rahasianya.

Namun suara berisik entah dari mana tiba - tiba saja masuk dan menggelitik gendang telinganya.

"Ah... kenapa ponsel ini cerewet sekali sih?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menarik kembali selimutnya dengan enggan, nampaknya dia lupa jika sekarang dia berada di Korea.

"Oh tunggu dulu, mungkin saja itu telpon dari Sehun" Chanyeol langsung bangun dan menggapai ponselnya, dadanya berdegup kencang, dia benar - benar khawatir sesuatu terjadi di Edinburgh sana.

Namun keningnya langsung mengkerut ketika dia melihat nomor telepon lokal tak dikenallah yang memanggilnya

"Yeo...buuu...se..yeo?" Chanyeol ragu - ragu mengangkat telponnya

"_Uri Adeul... kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"_

"Fyuh,... eomma... aku kira siapa yang menelpon..."

"_Oh... kau tidak menyimpan nomor telepon rumahmu sendiri Chaniie?"_

"Aah... aaah... Mianhaeyeo eomma..."

"_Teganya kau! Apa kau sudah bangun? Ayo mandi dan turun sarapan! Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggumu! Palliwa!"_

"Ne eomma..."

Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya, dia masih syok jika menerima telepon dengan nomor tak dikenal, tau sendiri kan jika dia adalah salah seorang pelarian terselubung dengan kedok menikmati masa muda.

Ya, saat ini seharusnya Chanyeol sudah duduk menjadi Direktur di CJ group company seperti Suho dan Kris yang sudah duduk menjadi direktur di perusahaan masing - masing. Tapi demi menjalankan misinya, Chanyeol rela membiarkan posisi itu kosong dan memilih gelar sebagai "Pewaris yang ingin menikmati hidup bebas". Diperusahaan, kedok Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi adalah untuk menikmati masa mudanya, mengingat jika dia sudah terjun di perusahaan maka masa mudanya akan membosankan.

Chanyeol sudah rapi, dia menggunakan Kaos putih bertulisan Pyrex di bagian kanannya, serta kardigan putih tipis bercorak garis berwarna senada dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tuanya. Chanyeol menuruni tangga lalu menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dari tangga. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya kini saling mengobrol dan saling tertawa satu sama lain. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang begitu, mereka berdua selalu saja terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Mwo ya... kalian terlihat seperti anak kecil" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah manja eomma dan appanya

"Wae? Chanyeolie merasa cemburu? Kalau begitu Chanyeolie cari pacar saja kalau begitu.." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum riang

"Pacar? Eomma bercanda... mana bisa aku punya pacar ketika kalian berdua berniat menjodohkanku?" Celetuk Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesal

"Aaah... jadi kau sudah tau jika kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri LG group?" tanya Donghae dengan seringai nakal

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menuangkan susu ke gelasnya

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu

"Selagi aku tidak punya alasan untuk keberatan, aku hanya akan menerima saja, aku sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan eomma dan appa kan, karena eomma dan appa sudah mau membantuku untuk ... membantu Kris" jawab Chanyeol datar sambil mengoleskan selai keju di roti panggangnya

"Tapi tetap saja eomma tidak mau anak eomma terpaksa... kalau kau keberatan kau bisa mengajukan keberatanmu sebelum hari jumat, 4 hari lagi." kata Eunhyuk lagi

"Kami masih memberikan pilihan padamu Chanyeol-ah... kami adalah orang tua yang mengerti.." sambung Donghae

"Aniyeo, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini. Apapun yang dipilihkan eomma dan appa pasti tepat.." jawab Chanyeol mantap

"Kau yakin akan menerima perjodohan dengan Putri dari LG Group?"

"Ne... aku yakin!"

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAK... AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN!" seorang gadis berteriak disebuah ruang kerja milik appanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" seorang namja yang tengah duduk di hadapan gadis cantik ber eyeliner tebal itu menegur putrinya yang baru saja berteriak

"TUAN BYUN KANGIN! Apa kau tau sekarang sudah tahun 2013! Bukan era Joseon lagi! Bahkan Pangeran William saja memilih sendiri Putri Kate Midleton, mereka tidak dijodohkan!" protes gadis cerewet itu pada appanya sendiri

"Memangnya kau tau darimana mereka tidak dijodohkan hah?" kata Presdir Byun dengan santainya

"Hei... appa aku ini fans nomor datu Pangeran William! Jangan meremehkan aku!"

"Aigoo,,,, sejak kapan anakku jadi sasaeng fans seorang pangeran Inggris?"

"Yaa... eomma.. aku bukan sasaeng fans!"

"Ya... disini kita tidak membicarakan tentang fans, kita sedang membicarakan rencana pertunanganmu dengan putra dari CJ group itu..."

"Meolla... pokoknya aku tidak mau! Appa... aku ini mau jadi seorang penulis! Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang ibu - ibu sosialita yang kerjanya arisan, mengantar suaminya rapat sana - sini, menghadiri pertemuan ini itu dan ikut acara - acara amal seperti eomma!"

"Mwo? Kau menghina eomma mu?"

"Anniyeo eomma... tidak bermaksud begitum hanya saja aku merasa hidupku ini terlalu berharga jika aku harus berakhir seperti eomma!"

"Aaaak appoo..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah dengan anak Presdir Park maka kau harus mau duduk sebagai direktur di perusahaan kita!"

"Andwaeyeo... aku juga tidak mau seperti itu! Itu sunggu menyiksa, seharian dikantor, tidak tidur, memikirkan nasib banyak orang... aku tidak mau berakhir seperti appa!"

"Lalu kau maunya seperti apa Byun agashi?"

"Aku mau bebas... aku mau jadi penulis terkenal seperti J.K Rowling..."

"Leeteuk noona lihat anakmu ini... apa kau membesarkannya untuk berfantasi seperti itu?"

"Ya... yaa... dia juga anakmu Kangin!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Hening sejenak, tiba - tiba telepon di ruangan kangin berdering. Leeteuk dengan sigap mengampiri telepon itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeobuseo ne, kediaman keluarga Byun..." jawab Leeteuk lembut

"Yeobo,... ini dari Presdir Park, dia ingin berbicara dengan mu!" Leeteuk menyerahkan teleponnya pada Kangin

"Yeobuseo, ne Donghae-ah... nae dongsaeng musuniriya?" jawab Kangin sambil tertawa renyah

"MWO?" Kangin terpekik kaget.

Baekhyun dan Leeteuk sedikit terlonjak karena pekikan Kangin

"Ne.. ne... waah... itu bagus, sebentar lagi kita menjadi seorang besan, iya benar... anakku juga menyetujui perjodohan ini... tentu saja.." ucap Kangin enteng

"MWO? APPAA!" Baekhyun berdiri dan ingin berteriak namun sang eomma lebih dulu membekap mulut mungil dan cerewet Baekhyun agar tidak mengganggu sang appa.

Kangin baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali kemudian Leeteuk yang tak kuat lagi menahan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan singa betina itu.

"APPA APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? ANAK APPA YANG MANA YANG MENYUTUJUI PERJODOHAN ITU?" Teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah super merahnya.

"Tentu saja kau Byun Baekhyun, putri tunggal appa,... siapa lagi anak apa kalau bukan kau!" Jawab Kangin enteng

"DEMI TUHAN AKU MEMBENCI KALIAAAN!" Baekhyun yang memang cengeng dan manja di hadapan orang tuanya langsung menangis di sofa ruang kerja appanya.

* * *

_**5 September 2013  
(Jeonju, Korea)**_

Kris terlihat duduk santai di sofa sebuah boutique yang cukup besar, ia menyandarkan dirinya sambil mengenakan tuxedo yang dia coba. Dia nampak tidak begitu bersemangat hari ini.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris dan Tao akan melaksanakan fitting baju, fitting tempat acara dan juga gladi acara pernikahan mereka yang berlangsung besok. Tidak ada acara preweding atau semacamnya karena memang pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak, bahkan salah satu tabloit bisnis mengisukan bahwa Tao sudah hamil sebelum menikah. Untung saja berita ini berhasil di tampik oleh pihak perusahaan dengan baik, mereka mengabarkan bahwa Kakek Tao dan Ayah Kris yang sedang sakit menginginkan pernikahan ini untuk segera dilaksanakan. Padahal jawaban sebenarnya adalah karena WH company, perusahaan yang dibangun atas penyatuan mereka akan segera beroprasi seminggu setelah mereka menikah.

Kris masih setia bersandar di sofa boutiqe itu sambil menunggu sang mempelai wanita yang kini sedang fitting baju.

"Nah, silahkan minta pendapat dari mempelai prianya nona.." kata sang pelayan

Tao kemudian keluar dari tempat ganti baju dan menghampiri Kris yang tertidur di sofa.

"mmm... jika sedang tertidur, angry bird ini rupanya tampak innocent... hehehe" Tao menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Kris, dua bergumam sambil tersenyum mengabsen setiap lekuk di wajah Kris.

"Kris! Bangun!... Kriss..." Tao menoel pipi Kris dengan jari telunjuknya,

"mmmhh... apa kau sudah selesai? apa kita bisa ketempat lainnya?" Kris menggerutu sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Oke... kita akan pergi dari sini setelah kau mengomentari gaunku... bagaimana?" Tao masih menunduk dihadapan Kris.

Kris membuka lebar matanya, dan semakin lama semakin lebar melebar dan mata angry bird itu hampir copot karena melihat sosok bidadari manis di hadapannya.

Tao terlihat begitu manis menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dengan layer mengembang di bawahnya, dadanya yang montok terekspose cukup jelas karena potongan gaun tanpa lengan itu, ditambah lagi Tao sedang menunduk dihadapan Kris, itu memperjelas dua buah tonjolan yang ada di dada eksotis gadis itu. Kris hanya mangap karena ini adalah pemandangan vulgar pertama yang dia nikmati secara live. Oh... jangan kira si pangeran es itu anak yang selalu baik - baik, dia juga punya sisi pervert dalam dirinya, Kris bahkan menyimpan kebuasan seekor naga dalam dirinya.

"Kris... kau baik - baik saja?" gadis polos itu melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Kris yang sukses membuyarkan kekagumannya pada sesuatu yang menonjol itu.

"Oh... I'm fine... fine.." jawab Kris gugup, entah kenapa jantung di balik dadanya begitu gemar melompat setiap Kris melihat senyum gadis di hadapannya, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana lompatan jantung Kris saat ini ketika menatap dada Tao.

"Oh ya, bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini? Tapi hiasan kepalanya belum bisa aku pakai karena rambutku harus di tata.." kata Tao dengan cengiran Khasnya.

"mmm... gaun itu bagus, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai bagian dadanya terlalu ke bawah" gumam Kris jujur. Tidak suka? yakin Kris?

"Aaah... kau benar juga, tapi besok hiasan kepalaku akan menutupi tubuhku sampai di pinggang, dan itu juga akan menutupi dada, tidak terlalu terbuka seperti ini, kenapa memangnya? aaaa... kau tergoda melihatnya ya... ya? ya? ya?" Tao mengedipkan matanya geli melihat kearah kris.

"YA! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BICARA! AKU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU KAU TERLIHAT TERLALU FULGAR! FOTOMU AKAN TERPAMPANG DISETIAP MAJALAH BISNIS DI SELURUH DUNIA BESOK! APA KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA YANG KAU NIKAHI?"

Kris berubah dari angry bird lucu menjadi angry dragon yang suaranya menggelegar, dan itu sukses membuat Tao kehabisan napasnya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku... tapi aku mohon jangan membentakku seperti itu... hiks..." Tao langsung mengambil posisi berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya lalu menangis, bayi panda itu cukup cengeng rupanya. Dan tingkah Tao tadi berhasil membuat Kris salah tingkah.

"Hei,... apa kau menangis? Yah... kau kekanankan sekali sih?" Kris ikut berjongkok dan berbisik di sebelah telinga Tao, jujur saja dia merasa tidak enak membentak gadis manis itu, terlebih lagi para pelayan boutique itu kini memperhatikan mereka.

"Zitao... please... jangan menangis... come on... kau sudah besar" bisik Zitao lagi

"Tapi kau harus berjanji kau tidak boleh membentakku lagi,!" rengek Zitao dalam isakannya

"Okay! Fine sudah jangan menangis... aku tidak mau pengantinku bermata lebam di hari pernikahan kita..." dan entah kenapa pria kejam seperti Kris luluh dengan tangisan dan ancaman dalam rengekan gadis semanis bayi panda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(TBC ke Episode 3)**

* * *

**Anyeonghaseo! Author Aruna Wu is here...  
Pertama - tama Author ucapkan maaf sebelumnya jika episode ini panjang banget...  
Mungkin ini bakal jadi cirikhas author yang baru, iya ceritanya gak pernah pendek  
kekeke...**

Gimana dengan Episode 2?  
Author harap reader deul pada suka ya dan masih mau ngikutin serial drama tertulis ini... cieh...  
RnR hajuseo...

* * *

**CUPLIKAN EPISODE 3  
**

"Jangan berlagak seperti kau mengenalku dengan baik Zitao!" - Kris

...

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai ini dengan berteman? Jika aku tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik, mungkin aku bisa jadi teman yang baik untukmu" - Zitao

...

"Aku merasa kita bukan orang asing, aku seperti sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Sehun-ah" - Luhan

...

"Kau menyukai Sehun kan? Matamu berkata jelas... asal kau tau, Sehun itu menyukai Kyungsoo!" - Kai

...

"Aku menyukai yeoja yang lembut, halus, keibuan, pintar memasak, terampil, tenang, senyumnya manis dan baik hati... memangnya kenapa kau bertanya yeoja idamanku Lu?" - Sehun

...

"Aku tau Sehun menyukaiku, tapi perihal aku menyukainya juga atau tidak itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu Jongin-ah!" - Kyungsoo

...

"YA! Park Sehun! Xi Luhan... Kenapa baju kalian tertukar dan terbalik? Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam tenda semalam?" - Xiumin

...

"Aku mohon selamatkan aku... jaebal... aku tidak mau masa depanku hancur!" - Baekhyun

...

"Ya Park Chanyeol, apa sekarang kau menjadi spesialis penyelundup orang - orang pelarian? Tidak cukupkah hanya Sehun dan Yixing? Kenapa sekarang kau membawa gadis bermarga Byun ini juga?" - Chanyeol

...

"Apa yang aku lihat tadi benar - benar kau Yixing? Apa itu kau? Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Aku merindukanmu Yixing..." - Suho

...

"Aku melihatmu! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatmu? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu... Suho-ah..." - Lay

...

"Anyeong! Namaku Kim Jongdae... aku siswa pindahan dari Korea... nice to meet you!" - Chen

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang :**


End file.
